Wings Of An Angel
by Earelia Arquen
Summary: What if the stories we read aren't just stories, but doorways to other worlds. An unseen force has jolted Ariana into one of these worlds, and now she is the only hope of stopping the complete destruction of middle earth. Can love truly overcome evil?
1. Close Encounters of the Elf Kind

Disclaimer: I don't own anything blah blah blah. Soooo…I started this story years ago but life got in the way…that and I've edited it like 50 trillion times and probably will edit it more before the end. So here it is…this is how far I have gotten…its like 2/3 done and I hope to finish it by the end of the summer. Also…I have changed the name of the main character from AMARIS to ARIANA….and I haven't changed the name on every page yet so if u see Amaris after getting used to Ariana I'm sorry and I will fix it ASAP. This is a Mary sue and there is a rape scene in a later chapter, so fair warning! The story is rated MA for a reason…but I think I'm going to tone down the sexual aspect of the fic a bit in favor of a more emotional approach. Every tin man needs a heart:p….oh yeah….and if you like my story so far or want to add some constructive criticism please PLEASE REVIEW!

Chapter 1

Ariana opened her eyes to a world of haze. Her head throbbed in cadence with the slow steady beat of her heart, and there was a dull ache in her lower back. She blinked rapidly in an effort to dispel sleep-hindered sight, and when her vision became clear, the term 'shock and awe' held new meaning for her. She remembered dimly that she had been hit by a car as she made her way to her apartment; but that did not explain what she had awoken to find. She was in a bed, but it wasn't the confining and uncomfortable structure of a hospital cot. It was considerably larger and the plush feel of it reminded her of the down comforters people usually stole from high end hotels. The bed was dressed with satin sheets which were such a brilliant, bright white, that had Jesus been in the room with her, she imagined he would have been clad in her bed linens. The rest of the room was as warm and inviting as the bed. The walls were as white as the bed sheets and draped in the very lightest and most delicate of champagne colored hangings. Upon the high arched ceiling was a mural of the night sky; painted in the very deepest of blues and dusted with a multitude of stars; each seeming almost to twinkle as their celestial counterparts blazed in a lampless night. Marble pillars, engraved with silvery gold inlay and filigree, held the ceiling aloft. The same champagne colored drapes fluttered in the breeze from the open door across the room, which led to a balcony that glittered ethereally in the noonday sun.

"_Quel amrun, van min. Im estel le lóre mae_.(Good morning, fair one. I hope you slept well.)" Said a voice from somewhere out of her line of sight. Ariana jerked around, startled, as a man came through the balcony door into her room. He was dressed in what she defined as fine medieval robes, yet they seemed more the style of robes you'd find in the fabled land of Avalon than that of the middle ages. His long black hair cascaded down his back; two locks of his hair woven into an intricate design hung on either side of his face. His face seemed both youthful and careworn, as one who ages well while confronting great sorrows. His eyes were a warm roan in color and the look in them made her feel as if they were old friends, reunited after ages of separation. Ariana's eyes widened when her gaze moved to his ears; which were not rounded as hers were, but sculpted to a fine point. She knew this man, she realized; from her dreams and from the books and movies that she had come to love…but he was just that, a character from a story, as was his world…the world of Middle Earth. This couldn't possibly be real…could it?

Ariana was working overtime to save what little sanity remained trapped within the recesses of her mind and was surprised her brain wasn't smoking with overexertion. This couldn't be real…had to be some warped, coma induced delusion; yet here she was, in some elvish palace being stared in the face by person who didn't exist. "Yup…must be comatose," she said under her breath, made almost unintelligible mixed with the prelude to hysterics she was attempting to keep under control. Elrond, who watched all of this intently, thought that she was taking things rather well considering the circumstances, however, after a moment more of stunned silence, Lord Elrond decided that it was time he introduced himself.

" _Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie Nîn selda? _(Do you speak Elvish my child?)" He asked calmly. Ariana shook her head slowly…it wasn't English he was speaking, but somehow when she went over the words in her mind, they made perfect sense…almost as if she had spoken them herself. "_Manen po le hana nîn? _(How can you understand me?)" He asked. Ariana said nothing, but simply shrugged her shoulders. This dream was getting weirder and weirder by the second. She opened her mouth in an effort to explain to the elf, as if such things were possible; that she didn't know how she could understand him, but the words that escaped were in the same language of incoherent nonsense that came from his lips. She covered her mouth and let out a shocked gasp. Elrond sat beside her and tentatively placed a hand on her back. "So…you have the natural ability to speak in the language of the Caliquendi…interesting." He closed his eyes and mumbled something to himself in that strange tongue. "Great…" Ariana thought to herself while she watched Elrond in his aside to himself. "Great…I'm human English to elvish dictionary…" Elrond's unintelligible muttering went on for only a moment more before his eyes opened and his gaze returned to her. "Now…try to speak" he sad quietly. Ariana hesitantly opened her mouth again and this time her words were in perfect English.

"Where am I?" she half cried with delirium. Might as well get the hysteria out of the way. It was going to come out sooner or later…might as well make it sooner she thought to herself.

"My child, you are safe within the walls of Rivindell," said Elrond, rubbing her back comfortingly. This did not ease Ariana's hysteria, for he had just confirmed that the accident had caused a major psychotic break, made her comatose, or killed her, because she was sure, beyond a doubt, that this was Middle Earth. Ariana silently hoped for the fourth option, because Middle Earth was not her idea of heaven, nor did she want to entertain the idea that she might be walking aimlessly along the streets of Phoenix Arizona, talking absently to lamp posts and fire hydrants, in an effort to block out the trauma of her brain essentially being cracked open like a hard boiled egg.

"Do you know me young one," he asked, taking one of her hands in his. Ariana nodded slowly, amazed at just how much she remembered of him from her reading.

"You are Elrond, son of Earindil and Elwing, brother of Elros, descendant of Luthien the fair, and Melian of the Maiar. She said lowering her head in respect…yep…better put a down payment on that Dungeons and Dragons bed set…she had officially gone geek. Elrond's brow rose at her knowledge of him, but it quickly subsided. "If I'm in Middle Earth…why am I here?" she asked incredulously. If this was some trauma induced delusion, who was she to go against her body's natural coping mechanism. Besides, this was starting to become enjoyable. Ariana decided then, that if this was her way of cracking up, she was going to ride this insanity until the wheels came off. Elrond sighed deeply before rising from the bed and walking across the room.

"…What I am about to tell you is probably the hardest thing you will ever have to hear, but you must know". He let out another small sigh and continued. "This world, and yours, are just two of the many worlds that lay parallel to one another in the vast expanses of eternity. All thoughts become a reality somewhere in the expanse…as was this world, created by Iluvatar and ruled by the Ainur," he paused for a moment examining the confused expression on Ariana's face for a moment before continuing with his explanation. "Have you never wondered why the stories of your world seem so vivid…grounded in some intangible truth? Have you not wondered why after reading a good book, you feel almost as if you have been apart of it? That feeling is your minds unconscious acknowledgement of the worlds outside your own…you were brought here by the Ainur, to put to and end the darkness that plagues Middle Earth and to restore light to our world. I am under the impression that you know the fate of the ring of power?"

Ariana nodded. what more could she do? She had just woken from what she thought was a morphine-induced unconsciousness to find herself in an imaginary world, linked to her own by some warped and utterly ridiculous sense of physics, by a host of beings she didn't believe in, of which she was to be the soul salvation. Ariana was struck by the random thought that if she fell down a rabbit hole this size back in her world she would have ended up in China.

. "Good," Elrond continued. "An evil presence has come to middle earth, and is helping Sauron in his quest to not only find the ring of power, but also to free Morgoth from the void that is beyond the world. This foe has come from the world from which you have been brought. The Ainur have brought you here to defeat the one from your world, so that Middle Earth will be in balance once again, and our quest to destroy the ring of power will succeed."

"Why can't the Ainur get rid of this guy themselves? They got rid of Morgoth didn't they? One mortal couldn't be too difficult to get rid of, could it?" Ariana asked skeptically.

"He is not from this plain and so he can not be removed against his will, and his malice and hatred for all things has set him to be more powerful than even Sauron and second only to Morgoth himself,"

Ariana was quiet for a long time before she decided to speak again.

"So what do the Ainur want from me? What can I do to help? I'm just an ordinary girl…"

"Oh but in that you are wrong my child. You are so much more ," said Elrond. He took her hand and led her to the mirror in the corner of the room. "What do you see?" He asked expectantly. Ariana looked at her reflection for a moment before looking back at him.

"Um…my refection," she said.

"Close your eyes and imagine…believe…then look again," Elrond commanded. Ariana closed her eyes. But what was she supposed to be believing in? This place? The words of a figment of her imagination? "But what if..." she thought to herself. Was it really so long ago that she had let herself become immersed in the pages of this world, come to love its characters and been given hope from within the pages of this book? Would it really be so hard to believe in magic again? She took a deep, calming breath, then turned back to the mirror and shrieked. Behind her were a pair of enormous white wings, speckled light brown at their tips. She moved her hands to feel her back, and shrieked again when she felt the softness of the feathers which proved solid…far from illusions. Ariana dropped to her knees and stared at her reflection.

"You, my child, shall be known to all of the Eldar as _Silorewen…the maiden who's heart shines with silver light_…you are the hope for all good in this world. This world was created through the light of imagination, and so it is only through a person pure of heart that this world can be put back into balance. You are blessed with powers you have only dreamt of in your world…endowed with the powers of Manwe, chief of the Ainur and master of air; Ulmo, master of water, Yavanna, queen of the Earth, Namo, Knower of all things, and Irmo, Lord of visions and dreams. You have the power to do a great good for this world. You have the chance to defeat evil and bring peace to our land once again…will you help us?" He asked.

Tears were welling inside of Ariana's eyes now. She reached up to her neck and felt the cold metal the silver charm that hung there. Inscribed on it were the same words that engraved the ring of power. All her life she had wondered who she was and if there was more to her life than just the endless monotony of the United States workforce…never in her wildest dreams had she entertained the idea that she was apart of a world that inexplicably and spontaneously created other worlds. This was way too much for a 21 year old to handle, and part of her was screaming just to get back in the bed and let the peace of unconsciousness consume her….but she couldn't. This was an adventure unlike any her world had ever seen. She had been brought there for a reason…Middle Earth was in trouble and from what Elrond had told her…she was their only hope…could she just leave Middle Earth to its fate? Elrond saw that she was trying to decide what to do about the situation so he turned to leave her to her own devices. Ariana saw him turn in the mirror and jerked around to face him.

"Where are you going," she asked.

"To give you a chance to decide whether or not you wish to help," Elrond replied solemnly.

"There is no need…I have decided" she said.

"…and?" asked Elrond.

"And….I would be honored to help the people of Middle Earth."

Ariana sat at her vanity as a she-elf finished styling her hair in traditional elvish fashion. Her jet black hair was let down except for two strands, of which were woven into two separate braids that framed her face. She was given her old cloths back and was now sitting; contemplating what she had just gotten herself into. She wore her favorite pair of blue jeans and her white, sleeveless tunic. She was sliding her bangle bracelets onto her wrists when there was a firm knock on the door. Ariana watched the door for a moment before crossing the room and opening it. Lord Elrond stared back at her. A warm smile graced his delicate lips and his dark eyes twinkled with a measure of happiness Ariana had not thought he possessed.

"The men of Middle Earth are in for quite an upset…you look as radiant as the dawn. Are you ready to attend the council?" He asked. Ariana nodded, and, together, they left her room, bound for the courtyard of the council.

Elrond stood proudly before the council, endowed with all of the grace his ancestry entailed; looking over the faces of those that had come. Gandalf and Frodo along with a small congregation of men, elves and dwarves, sat in a semi-circle around a stone pedestal. Ariana sat in a chair next to Elrond's. She was more nervous than she had ever been in her whole life. The moment she had walked into the circle, every pair of eyes had fallen on her, and that had made her very uncomfortable. "Now I know what goldfish feel like," She thought to herself. These men acted as if they had never seen a woman before; and, after all, it wasn't like she had three heads or anything. Was it really so weird to see a girl attending these things? So typical…apparently, no matter what world Ariana found herself in, it would always be a 'man's world'. Elrond took a deep breath and began, just as he had so many times before.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate-this one doom." said Lord Elrond, gesturing to the pedestal. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." He commanded. Frodo rose and laid the Ring upon the pedestal before returning to his seat. He looked up and locked eyes with Ariana. Her eyes widened as an unspoken chain of thoughts linked the two. Was she hearing his heart? This humble yet adventurous soul who would be destined to sail away to distant shores? The unbridled whispering woke Ariana from her trance and her gaze fell from his.

"So it's true," said Boromir from his seat, his eyes were transfixed on the ring, in an almost unnatural way. Ariana was witness to the sad truth that Boromir had been ensnared by the ring before the journey had even begun. One of the men of Laketown had only disapproving words to say about the sight of the ring. This immediately got Boromir's attention. He shook his head in disagreement. "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" said Boromir, now on his feet, pacing as he talked. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master," said a man at the other end of the group. Ariana smiled and nodded reverently at him. It was Lord Aragorn, the future king of Gondor.

The argument continued on as it had in the movie. Ariana shook her head in disappointment. She thought that these men would have been more mature in reality, but unfortunately, she had been wrong. The disagreement had turned into a full blown argument. Ariana glanced at the ring sitting on the stone pedestal. The moment Ariana laid her eyes on the ring she felt pain so intense in her head; she briefly wondered how her skull could take the pressure. She let out a shrill scream and fell from her chair to the ground, breaking into a fit of convulsions. Visions flashed through her mind at what felt like the speed of light. She caught a glimpse of Sauron, not in the form of a fire wreathed eye, but as he had been when the ring of power had been cut from his finger by Aragorn's ancestor, Isildur. Next to him stood a man dressed in fine black robes. He was one of the most handsome men she had ever seen, but what she saw in his eyes terrified her. He looked, not at her; rather it was as if he were looking through her. It felt almost as if this man was looking into her soul, and it made her feel more venerable that she ever believed possible. His other worldly gaze became a sinister smirk that sent a chill down her spine. Ariana's world went spinning in a blur of fire and smoke and then everything faded to black.

Ariana awoke in her room. Beyond her room, twilight had come to Rivendell and there was a cool breeze blowing from the open balcony door. The pain she had felt was gone, yet the visions of the robed man still haunted her thoughts. She sat up slowly, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Her normal cloths were gone, in there place was a silvery elven gown, and her long black hair fell around her shoulders and cascaded down her back. Ariana felt eyes on her and glanced around the room. Her eyes finally fell on an elf, sitting in the far corner of the room, his face half hidden in the evening shadows.

"_Mani naa essa en lle_? (What are you doing?)" She asked in elvish. She wasn't quite sure how she had done it. It was as if she could speak any language she chose to. It felt like she was thinking in English but she could flip the switch on her mind's internal language settings. The elf stood up and moved into the light. Ariana's sapphire eyes widened in surprise.

"Legolas! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed. Legolas bowed in a stately manner and cleared his throat.

"Lady Ariana, when you fainted Lord Elrond brought you here and told me to wait with you until you awakened…_Lle tyava quel_?(Do you feel well?)" he asked. Ariana nearly melted at the sound of his voice, but decided just to let the dream die…after all, he was an elf, she was the savior of the world…it would never have worked out. She peripherally contemplated how completely blasé that sounded in her mind. She smiled and nodded back to him from her bed, attempting to hide the flood of warmth to her cheeks.

"I feel much better, thank you for staying with me Legolas. I wouldn't have expected Elrond to send you to watch over me." she said gratefully.

"Well, I wouldn't have expected to see a strange woman at Elrond's secret council, but I guess many things are changing," Legolas replied. Strange? She wasn't strange, and even if she was, look who was talking. At least she didn't look like a Kebler elf…well…he didn't either but that was beside the point. He was being rude and Ariana did not take well to unwarranted rudeness.

"And why wouldn't you expect a…me to be there…I had just as much right to be there as you did. I live here too you know," she said in an argumentative tone. "Sort of…" she added sheepishly to herself. Legolas' eyes widened at her surly attitude.

"Did you? I meant no disrespect milady…it was just surprising that Elrond would let you, a stranger, sit in on a secret council and yet his own daughter did not warrant an invitation,"

"I'm sure Lady Arwen has more important things to do than listen to a bunch of grown men bicker like children over the future of your…I mean _our_ world…and in any case, what business is it of _yours_ why I was there?" Ariana replied heatedly.

"It is my business because I wish to know what was so special about you that Elrond allowed you to listen in on the council after knowing you for less than a day. You could be a spy of Sauron for all we know! "

"First I'm strange and now I'm a spy? Is this how you treat every girl you meet? If so, it's no wonder you are alone!" she yelled indignantly. Legolas looked taken aback by her words for a moment, a slow anger creeping into his perfect features.

"Then who are you?" he demanded. It momentarily occurred to Ariana to tell him that she was the savior of the world, but it sounded corny and sort of megalomaniacal if your last name wasn't Christ and your last known address wasn't 'the cross' so she just remained silent. When Ariana didn't answer Legolas continued. "Strangers are not to be trusted…and if I find that your allegiance is not totally ours, you will die by my bow," He said menacingly.

"I'd like to see you try," Said Ariana scathingly. Legolas rounded on her, grabbing her by her arm. His grip was tight for someone Ariana had thought to be gentle, sans battlefield of course.

"You're hurting me," Ariana hissed, attempting to pry her arm out of his grip. The effort was futile. Legolas glowered at her, his grasp unchanging. Her arm was starting to throb painfully. Ariana stopped tugging against his grip and surrendered herself. "Please Legolas….let me go" she said pleadingly. Her sapphire eyes locked with His azure and for a moment she could have sworn she detected a slight falter in his expression. His eyes slowly softened, as did his grip. He released her arm and as he did, the blood rushing back to the extremity was almost as painful as the vice grip she'd just been released from. Ariana glared balefully up at him, rubbing her sore arm. Legolas opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when an elven maiden came into the room. She looked at Legolas and then at Ariana and smiled.

"Hello Ariana. I've wanted to meet you for hours. I hope you have slept well. From what my father told me, you had quite an episode at the council today." said Arwen. "Great" Ariana thought aggregated. "It's been upgraded from a fainting spell to and 'episode'" she thought and groaned mentally. Legolas looked at Arwen as if he might like to punch something. She had effectively ruined his intimidation tactics and the frustration was evident on his angelic face. He rolled his eyes and quickly left the room. Arwen turned to look at the door before she sat on the bed with Ariana. "He is attracted to you. Did you know that?" Arwen continued.

"That's not possible…he just insulted me…repeatedly, and threatened my life!" said Ariana. She thought better of mentioning the assault. "Yeah, nothing says I love you like getting man handled," Ariana thought wryly.

"He's a little cold when you first meet him, but when you get to know him he's the sweetest elf you will ever find, he's just very suspicious, and _very _loyal to my father…_and_ he's attracted to you. I can tell," she said with a smile. Ariana just nodded. She wasn't in the mood to argue with a princess just then. Just the idea of arguing with an elven princess; God, it even sounded ludicrous. "Anyway, the reason that I'm here is that my father has requested your presence," said Arwen, becoming more like her calm, peaceful self. Ariana was truly puzzled at how Lord Elrond knew when she would awaken but decided that it just wasn't worth the effort.

Night had fallen by the time she had left for Lord Elrond's study. As she walked through the gardens she looked up at the sky. There were so many stars. She assumed the reason why she could see them so clearly was because there wasn't enough light in this world to dim the stars. She tried to find familiar constellations that she had seen in her own world, but she didn't recognize a single one. Was this world so far away from her own that it had a different sky? Ariana was so busy looking up that she didn't notice the person standing in her path. She walked right into Aragorn and was about to fall backwards when he caught her hand. "Are you alright milady?" he asked as he helped her to stand erect once more.

"I'm fine. Are you ok?" she asked looking up at him. He smiled and nodded before looking at her questioningly.

"Everything seems to be in order…you're the girl from the council are you not?". Ariana nodded and smiled back at him. "You gave us quite a scare little one…are you sure you're feeling well?" He asked.

"I feel fine, but thank you for your concern my lord…I'm sorry to leave so abruptly but I've been summoned," she said. With that she walked briskly out of the garden, towards Lord Elrond's study.

As she walked in, Ariana was greeted by Lord Elrond, who seemed to have a rather grave look etched across his features. He looked at her for a moment before speaking.

"I assume by your reaction to the site of the ring, that you felt the presence of Sauron, did you not?' he asked sternly. Ariana looked down at her feet and nodded. Lord Elrond simply nodded his head in understanding and continued.

"Did you see his new accomplice?" he asked. Again Ariana nodded her head. Lord Elrond sighed before sitting back in his seat and looking at her. "Ariana, I did not wish for this to happen so soon…but it seems as if fate has other plans for you my child" Ariana looked at him intently but said nothing. "My task to you is to follow the fellowship, without their knowledge, to protect the ring bearer, and to help the others as much as you can. In the few days before the fellowship departs, I will teach you how to harness your powers and help you learn to fly…I dare say that this will be easier said than done. Now my child, get some rest….we have a long day ahead.

Ariana awoke and looked around her room. Light had just started to grace the sky. It had been three days since Lord Elrond had asked to meet her in his study and since then she had become a master at flight and she had a basic handle on two out of her four elements. Lord Elrond made it clear that only when she mastered all four elements could she defeat her evil counterpart. Ariana looked around anxiously for her cloths for the day. Today she started her combat training, sword play and archery, so she wanted to get up bright and early to start practicing. She still wore her jeans but her tunic was replaced by a forest green bodice. She had replaced her sneakers with a pair of dark brown elvish boots.

By the time Ariana had bathed, clothed, and groomed herself the sun had already risen. She walked down to the training field were she was met by Aragorn and Legolas. Legolas still looked at her with mistrust, but Arwen had told her that he liked her…and so… she decided to test that theory. She had let down her long black hair and her bodice showed off her assets tastefully. She walked up to Aragorn and took his hand, curtsying, before turning to Legolas who just eyed her approvingly. "Hmm…maybe he's going to play nice today," she thought to herself. Ariana held out her hand and waited for Legolas to take it. He looked at her hand for a moment before Aragorn nudged him and he took her hand in his. Ariana smirked at his forced acquiescence and curtsied politely.

"Well milady, it seems as if Lord Elrond wishes you to learn how to battle. I will give you the choice, which skill would you like to learn first?" Asked Aragorn.

"Sword play seems to be the hardest,". Ariana stole a glance at Legolas, who had removed his quiver and was now examining the shaft of one of his arrows. "I mean, how hard is it to point an arrow and shoot," she said in a somewhat bored tone of voice. Legolas' head snapped up from his assessment and his gaze met hers. He narrowed his eyes at her. In answer the corner of her mouth twitched, revealing for a split second a sly and slightly mocking smirk. She hadn't forgotten their quarrel the night before and she intended to repay him for how he had treated her. Aragorn looked from Ariana to Legolas and back again before slowly shaking his head.

"Do I want to know?" his question was meant for Legolas.

"Se ná-faica, Aragorn (she is contemptible, Aragorn),". A wry smile tugged at his lips.

"Náca-nin (bite me)," Said Ariana defiantly. She hadn't known if that phrase would resonate in this world, and by the looks on Aragorn and Legolas' faces it seemed as if her comeback had gone over their heads. She rolled her eyes. "How's this? Im feuya le Legolas (I hate you Legolas),". The elf's face faltered and he opened his mouth to retort when Aragorn held up a hand.

"I have no idea what this is about, but it needs to be resolved. We have far too many enemies already, and need not look for them among friends," he said calmly, before turning back to Ariana. "Let us begin".

Two hours later Ariana ached from head to foot. It felt as if her bruises had bruises, yet even though her body was screaming at her, she dare not show weakness. Legolas had watched from beneath a tree as Aragorn had instructed her on proper stance and attack position. Later he had moved to defensive stances and blocking, where he had come at her again and again from different angles that she was to block. She landed on her back a few times, eliciting soft almost inaudible sniggers from the elf, which only drove Ariana's need to excel. She had done fairly well for her first time with a sword. Aragorn had patted her on the back and told her that the first lesson was always the hardest and that it would grow easier over the next few days. "Now," he said looking to Legolas. "It's your turn to teach Legolas". Ariana's eyes widened with bewilderment. What kind of joke was this?

"I thought you were going to teach me archery as well,"

"Legolas is a far better instructor than I. He has been skilled with a bow for more than a millennium and a half. You would be wise to accept his help". Legolas had moved from beneath the shade of his tree to stand next to Aragorn. He stepped towards Ariana and held out his hand, palm up.

"I hope you will excuse my earlier rudeness and allow me to instruct you Lady Ariana". She thought his words sounded stiff and somewhat forced. It amazed her how well he could restrain himself from being a prick. If only she had that kind of control. Ariana looked at his hand skeptically for a moment before placing her hand in his. He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it gently. Ariana thought she saw the briefest of smiles as his lips met her skin. A warm tingling sensation ran from her hand throughout her body and made her shiver. It was imperceptible to Aragorn but Legolas had clearly felt her reaction to his kiss because he held her hand just a little too long after he had kissed it. Aragorn looked up at the sun.

"If you will excuse me, I have a prior engagement I must attend to. I shall return later to see your progress, then maybe…if you're still standing, we can begin hand to hand combat training," he said with a bright smile. Ariana watched as he bowed and turned, walking back up the path towards the gardens.

"Let's get this over with," she said exasperatedly. Legolas took her hand and led her from the smaller combat area to the much larger archery grounds. Near them stood a rack of training bows and a multiple quivers of arrows. Legolas seemed to measure Ariana up before retrieving a long bow and quiver from the rack.

"The long bow is appropriate for beginners because it gives the archer more control," he said, handing the bow to Ariana. He placed the quiver of arrows on the ground behind them. "At first you should try it without the quiver. You can put it on after you've mastered the basics". Ariana nodded stiffly. Legolas handed her an arrow. "Let me your stance," he commanded, though in a calmer tone than she was expecting. She nodded again and brought the bow up in her left hand, her thumb protruding to serve as a rest for the arrow's shaft. She strung the bow and, putting the groove at the tale of the arrow against the bow string, she pulled back on the string but did not release. For a moment he said nothing and she looked over to see if he was still there. She gasped loudly when she turned to her left and there noses almost touched.

He had been studying her posture and was now gazing at her, a small smile on his face. "It's not a bad start, but you need to change some things if you hope to hit the target". He moved to touch her and she jerked away involuntarily. He froze, his features both serious and also seeming to radiate a tremendous amount of guilt. "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise," he said. Ariana was silent, her eyes lowering to her arm, where a greenish-yellow bruise stood out against her olive skin; the outline of his fingers still clearly visible. His eyes followed hers and he gently ran his fingers across the mark he had inflicted. Ariana shuddered as a cold chill ran down her spine. He felt her slight tremor and shifted his hand from her bruised arm to the hand that held the bow. He repositioned her hand on the grip and his other hand guided her right elbow downward. "Lower your elbow a little more. It needs to be in line with your arrow. Good. Now, back straight, shoulders relaxed". He stood closer to her and placed his hands on her hips, turning her body a fraction more to the side. Ariana's mind flooded with confusion. Part of her did not like the way his hands felt on her, while a much larger part of her reveled in the gentle caress of his hands on her hips. To her body it was as if last night had never happened. Her knees were becoming the constancy of Jell-O and a warm tingling sensation was building in the pit of her stomach. After their conflict the night before she had wanted nothing to do with him, but her body couldn't get enough of his touch. "Now, take a deep breath and hold it," he said, his voice closer to her. She obeyed but was struggling to concentrate on the target. Her mind was beginning to get hazy and for a moment she wondered if there was truly something wrong with her.

"And, release," he said softly in her ear. His warm breath tickled her ear and neck. The shot was horribly wide and the arrow wound up lodged in a tree ten feet to the right of the target. Ariana dropped the bow and walked quickly back up the path the way she had come. She had almost reached the combat area when she felt a gentle hand take her by her lower left arm. He spun her around to face him and she dropped her eyes, unable to look into that concerned face. "What's wrong Lady Ariana? If it's about earlier, allow me to apologize. I didn't mean to offend you as I did,"

"That's not it,"

"Then is it what happened last night? I lost my temper…I mean no offence but you can be infuriating,". Ariana lifted her eyes and cocked her head to the side.

"That was the worst apology I've ever heard,"

"It wasn't an apology,"

"I'd hope not. Anyway, that's not it either,"

"What else have I done?"

"You…you…," Ariana paused, maneuvering her arm out of his grasp. "You make me uncomfortable," she said with a sigh. "I think I just need to stop for today…I'll see you tomorrow Legolas," she said, and with that Ariana trudged up the path leading to her room. Legolas did not follow.

The sun was setting as Aragorn, Ariana and Legolas walked down the long corridors of Rivindell to their rooms. It had been 5 days since Ariana had first started her training and, though she was not the best at hand to hand combat, probably due to the fact that Aragorn had been her opponent; she found that she was proficient in sword play and a fairly decent archer. Despite her earlier conflicts with the elf prince, she and he had formed a tentative friendship, though Ariana still shivered at his touch. The tension between them was palpable and she really didn't need that kind of distraction. The fellowship was to leave the next day, and unbeknownst to them, Ariana was to leave with them. Aragorn retired to his room and Legolas walked Ariana to hers. As she was about to open her door, Legolas put his hand on her shoulder. Ariana turned to look at him and saw the humility that was in his eyes.

"Lady Ariana…I am sorry for what I said to you a few days ago. I should have known that Lord Elrond would never have let you come to the council if he didn't trust you…and for your arm," he continued, gently caressing the yellowing bruise he had marked her with. His touch sent chills down her spine once again. "Will you please forgive me?". Ariana gave a small smile. She tentatively reached up, cupped her hand on his cheek and kissed him tenderly on the lips. She pulled back to see the surprise written on his face, yet when she had kissed him, he had not pulled away.

"_U-moe edaved, Legolas_(There is nothing to forgive, Legolas)". Ariana turned to open the door again when she felt his cool hand in hers. He spun her back to face him. His hands found her hips and brought her closer to him. Ariana's heart exploded into a gallop. She had not been expecting this reaction to a brief kiss, especially considering the animosity between them. Legolas watched her intently for a moment before he spoke.

"If I've done anything to make you think I do not value your friendship, then please know that I no longer feel any ill will towards you Ariana,"

"You…called me by my name". A look of confusion crossed his face. "I mean…you've never called me by just my name before…there's usually some title attached like 'Lady' or something…never just my name," she continued on.

"Does that bother you?" he asked warily.

"No…no I like it…," she trailed off into silence. Legolas smiled slightly and his hold on her hips grew more firm and Ariana found herself placing her hands over his, her fingers resting on his wrists. Her mind was screaming at her that this was not a good idea but apparently her body had told her mind to shut the hell up, because then he was leaning down and his lips were brushing hers softly. Her eyes closed and she let out a gentle sigh. He pulled her to him and kissed her tenderly, his hands slowly rising up her waist over her arms and shoulders, his touch leaving a trail of fire on her skin. He wound his hands in her hair and deepened the kiss. Ariana took her mouth from his, gasping. "Why are you doing this to me?" she asked breathlessly. Legolas put his mouth next to her ear.

"Lets call this us cementing our friendship," he said huskily. His breath tickled her ear and she inhaled sharply.

"This is a very bad idea," she said, pulling away from him. He released her and she backed into her door. Her hands fumbled to find the doorknob. Legolas watched her carefully for any sign of fear or apprehension but when she finally forced her door open she met his gaze and flushed a deep crimson. Legolas smiled at her embarrassment before giving a graceful bow.

"Goodbye Ariana. I hope we meet again someday". With that he turned from her and continued down the corridor. Ariana slipped into her room, shut the door and put her back against it. She had no idea what to think of him. One day he was threatening her and the next he was…well she didn't know what that had been. All she knew was that things had just gotten way more complicated between them.

It was nearing dawn when Ariana awoke to an astonishing site. At the foot of her bed lay a large assortment of cloths and weaponry. Her cloths consisted of a short, brown leather warrior's skirt and forest green bodice, both of which were endowed with silver embroidery and trimming; dark green leggings, and brown leather boots. The back of the bodice was cut out to leave room for her wings, and a silver circlet encrusted with rich, dark emeralds lay close by. Next to her cloths lay her weapons; a bow, quiver and sword. The bow looked much like Legolas's, the only difference being that hers was made with red oak and had a dark cherry finish. The words "May your heart be true and your arrow swift" were carved in elvish script into the wood. Next to the bow lay the most beautiful sword Ariana had ever seen. The blade was shaped to resemble a feather, and the guard was shaped into open wings with a giant Emerald between them. The butterflies in her stomach grew immediately as she realized that she was only hours away from beginning the journey that would change her life forever.

By dawn she stood at her balcony, fully clothed, her hair pulled back into a thick braid, woven together into an intricate design, and her weapons at her side. At once there was a knock at the door. It opened and Lord Elrond was soon standing next to her. He stood there for a moment before speaking. "My task to you is not an easy one my child, but I believe that you are powerful enough to overcome any evil that you will encounter. Journey with the fellowship and protect both them and the ring of power at all costs until it is destroyed. While on your journey, learn to master all four elements. Meditate on your powers and new ones will appear when you need them the most. Once in Lothlorien, Lady Galadriel will tell you of your greatest power, which even I am unaware of. Go in peace my child, and may you find hope, even as darkness surrounds you". Elrond kissed her forehead and stood back from her, giving a reassuring nod. Ariana unfurled her massive white wings, and with the soft flutter of feathers, she was gone.


	2. Into The Mines

Chapter 2

It had been almost 2 weeks since the fellowship started on their journey to destroy the one ring. Ariana followed closely, yet knowing danger would not find them for weeks made her task seem a little like babysitting at times. She had never eavesdropped on a group of men before, and so it was enlightening to know the personalities of those she guarded. Cloaked by her air element, she sat close to camp; listening to the conversations and plans of the fellowship. From her observations it seemed as though the power struggle between Aragorn and Boromir was incredibly more intricate than she could have imagined it. Though Ariana could feel sympathetic for Boromir's situation, it became apparent almost immediately that Boromir had been taught to be a selfish overbearing ass by his father. Ariana sympathized a lot less with him now that she understood his true nature, and more with Faramir for having a tyrant for and brother as well as a father. It was clear that he was power mad before his introduction to the one ring, and Ariana was disgusted at his inability to resist the rings' allure. Legolas seemed an even greater enigma, and she found from time to time that she had to resist the urge to wander nearer to him. It was clear that Legolas sensed her presence, but she contemplated whether or not he knew it was she who followed them. He often took watch until the early morning, and during that time if she were near he would stare in her direction, his eyes growing cold with anticipation of attack. She sat as frozen as he was most nights, trying almost to will her own, more submissive thoughts into his mind…but to no avail. The almost anti-climactic nothingness that she had to endure as the fellowship progressed gave her many opportunities to practice her elements. In the two weeks since the fellowship had started their journey, Ariana had mastered the element of water, which she used to place small sources of water along the path of the fellowship to help them avoid wandering too far from camp. She also had a firm handle on the element of air, and used it to cloak herself from their vision as she traveled across the open country. She had yet to learn the elements of earth and fire, but she still meditated as Lord Elrond commanded, in the hopes of soon learning the final two. They were now at the eastern base of the misty mountains and we're enjoying a bit of rest before the long trek south of the mountains. Ariana watched from a high bolder as Boromir spared with Merry and Pippin, tutoring them on sword fighting. Every now and then Aragorn would interject a friendly comment or two and give some encouragement when the occasion arose. Ariana, however, was completely focused on Legolas, who had caught site of the dark cloud moving towards them.

"What is that?" asked Sam.

"Nothing, it's just a whiff of cloud." Gimli replied.

"It's moving fast...against the wind." said Boromir gravely.

"Crebain from Dunland!" yelled Legolas. Ariana watched vigilantly as the fellowship scrambled to gather their things. Sam put out the fire before joining the others, who hid behind rocky outcroppings and under bushes. Just then, a flock of black birds rushed overhead, cawing loudly. They circled the hill, then turned and flew back southward. Ariana had the distinct impression that they could see her, but saw no reason why she should hide since they already knew that the fellowship was there. When it was clear that the birds weren't coming back, the fellowship came out of hiding. "Spies of Saruman! The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras." he said, pointing to a mountain that towered over the rest of the range. Ariana followed his gaze to the mountain and for the first time, she realized just how useful her wings really were.

They were half way up the snowy slopes of Caradhras when

Frodo lost his footing and fell, rolling down the slope towards Aragorn. Ariana watched as Boromir picked up the ring and stared at it with unmistakable desire before returning it to a much shaken Frodo. The fellowship, with the exception of Legolas, treaded wearily through the snow. Legolas, in his elven lightness, walked on top, keeping watch. Through the wind, Ariana and Legolas heard what Ariana knew to be the voice of Saruman.

"There is a fell voice on the air." Cried Legolas through the storm.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" cried Aragorn hoarsely. Gandalf tried in vain to counter Sarumans' spell. Lightning struck the tip of Caradhras sending an avalanche onto the fellowship below. Legolas snatched Gandalf from the edge, and Ariana rushed down to do the same with Frodo, pulling him against the cliff just before the snow buried them completely. After a moment, they emerged from the snow .Ariana pulled Frodo out of the snow, not realizing that she had been visible since she had pushed him against the canyon wall, but through all of the snow, only Frodo had seen her. "I know you…you're the woman from the council of Elrond," he stuttered through his shivers and astonishment. She put her finger to his lips for only a moment before lifting her shield and flying away.

The Fellowship arrived at the Western Gate of Moria three days later. Frodo had told Gandalf of the girl that had saved him, and he in turn, told Legolas and Aragorn, who now kept a watchful eye on their surroundings. Ariana watched quietly from a dying tree as Gandalf tried to open the doors. Finally, Frodo realized that the inscription on the door was a riddle and opened it. Ariana watched as merry and pippin threw stones into the water. As the fellowship entered the mines, she waited, still trying to establish whether or not to help them escape the wrath of the wotcher which lurked just out of sight beneath the murky depths of the lake beside them, but before she had a decent plan put together, the monstrous, squid-like creature grabbed Frodo, dragging him out over the water and into the air.

Legolas shot the creatures' tentacle that held Frodo. Boromir and Aragorn rushed to the water with their swords, and attacked the slimy beast. It flung Frodo wildly in the air as it attempted to fend off attack from the fellowship. Aragorn sliced the tentacle which held Frodo by his leg and the hobbit dropped from the air like a stone, only to be caught by Boromir. Aragorn and Boromir retreat towards the shore. Just when Ariana thought that they had won the fight against the wotcher it screamed loudly, as if it were being torn apart….and then it split into two separate entities, both now closing in on the fellowship. As the first wotcher drew near to Frodo and Boromir Ariana leapt down from the tree she had been in and landed at the edge of the water…she was the only thing standing between the fellowship, and almost certain death "No pressure or anything" she thought sarcastically to herself. Calmly, she closed her eyes, knelt down, and touched the water. The moment her hand touched the water it froze solid, freezing both watchers in their tracks. Suddenly an arrow flew past her head, shattering the wotchers as if they had become glass.

"Legolas! Stop!" screamed Frodo, as Legolas aimed for Ariana's heart. A split second later Ariana felt a sharp, knife-like pain in her shoulder. She cried out and dropped to her knees. The last voice she heard before falling unconscious sounded cold and was filled with distain.

"I trusted you,"

Ariana stood atop the highest point in Minas Tirith, looking out over the plains between her and the mountainous fortress of Mordor. An evil wind was blowing all around her, yet she sat untouched by the evil forces she felt…then she heard a man's voice on the wind…as if someone were whispering in her ear. She closed her eyes as his voice splintered her thoughts "Join us Ariana…it is only a matter of time….you could be free….join us….join me…."

"No! I will never join you!" Ariana screamed into the wind. She opened her eyes and her breath caught in her chest. Before her stood a very handsome man, dressed in black robes befitting those of a noble. He smiled wickedly and as he came forward, he made as if he were going to touch her; but within inches of her his hand burst into flame. He cried out in pain, and quickly retracted his hand; and as he backed away and the flames subsided…..he studied his seared hand before glancing back at her.

"No….not yet….but soon Ariana, you will be mine, and then nothing will stop me from ruling middle earth…it's only a matter of time…..only a matter of time…,"

Ariana opened her eyes. She felt a peculiar sensation in her back and realized almost immediately that someone was touching her wings…not touching…attempting to fold and unfurl her wings in succession. Apparently her wings had not dissipated when she had blacked out and they were now being played with while she was thought to be unconscious. At first all she could see was darkness, but as her eyes focused, she could make out the silhouettes of all nine members of the fellowship, most of which were watching her intently, apprehension clouded some faces, distrust in others.

"Gandalf! She's awake!" Cried Pippin, who immediately got irritated looks from the other hobbits for being so loud. Gandalf rushed over and shined the light of his staff in her direction. Ariana closed her eyes and opened them again before speaking.

"Hello Gandalf," she said nodding her head in respect. Gandalf nodded back before reaching forward to check her wound. The moment Gandalf saw it he gasped and stood back. The wound was completely healed. Not even a scar remained, only a thin crust of blood marked where the wound had been.

"It is as if you were never wounded….how can this be? Who are you?" Asked Gandalf suspiciously. Ariana tried to speak but was cut off by another's voice.

"She is a spy! Just as I suspected," said Legolas heatedly. "I knew we never should have trusted her. She has been following us since we departed from Rivendell," he continued. Ariana had had enough of this silly game, and of the accusations that that Legolas seemed to enjoy placing upon her. She had saved them all and her thanks was getting shot in the shoulder by this bi-polar, bow-happy maniac. Ariana stood and spread her enormous white wings, which silenced everyone. She took a deep breath and then began to speak.

" I AM NOT A SPY! Stop calling me that. I was sent by Lord Elrond to make sure that you were kept safe," she said.

"And why would Lord Elrond send anyone, let alone a young girl, to keep us safe? Don't you think that nine people is enough, why would he send you," asked Boromir suspiciously.

"Convenient that Lord Elrond isn't here to make your story true…so now I'm going to do what I should have done after the council…we're taking you as our prisoner," said Legolas rushing forward, a rope in his hand. He lunged at Ariana but she took flight and hovered over them in the cavernous tunnel.

"As I was saying…I was sent to keep you safe…Sauron has help from someone from my world…..I guess now would be a good time to tell you that I'm not from Middle Earth…nor is the man helping Sauron…without me this quest will fail…this man knows every move you're going to make, as do I…but I want to help stop him…and so Elrond sent me with you," She said, slowly lowering herself to the ground.

"I knew I felt your presence…I should have said something," Legolas replied, a little calmer, yet still a bit sullen.

"You saved my life twice…I trust you," said Frodo rushing forward and hugging her around her waist. She looked down and smiled at Frodo when he released her and stepped towards Gandalf.

"Forgive me for askin' this lass, but how do we know you weren't sent by Sauron to kill us?" asked Gimli. In the blink of an eye, Ariana' sword was at Legolas' throat.

"If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead…I had an excellent teacher," She said with a small grin. Aragorn smirked at her, as did Gandalf.

"Ah! It's that way," said Gandalf suddenly.

"He's remembered!" exclaimed Merry.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." Gandalf replied. The Fellowship began to head down the left-hand passage, until only Legolas and Ariana were left standing near the entrance.

"I knew that you would be trouble" said Legolas, eyeing her as she returned her sword to its sheath.

"So was seducing me part of your master plan to discover the truth about me?" she asked, the corner of her mouth threatening a smile. Legolas scowled and moved past her towards the entrance the fellowship had taken. "That was a mistake. I let my…urges overwhelm my common sense," he said in a matter of fact tone. Ariana stifled a giggle. "Apparently,"

"Are you coming or do I have to force you," asked Legolas, looking at her questioningly.

"I'd say I would like to see you try to force me, but I'm not thrilled with the idea of gaining another bruise on my arm," she said flatly. Something almost imperceptible flickered across Legolas' face before he nodded to her.

"Will you stop using me for target practice?" Ariana asked sarcastically. Legolas gave a begrudging smirk and motioned for her to go in front of him. Ariana smiled back before giving Legolas a peck on the cheek. Legolas looked at her, taken aback.

"What was that for?" he asked suspiciously.

"Something of a 'lets be friends again'," Ariana replied before disappearing beneath her cloak of air. Legolas glanced around, searching for her.

"If you are not the enemy then why do you hide yourself," he asked. Suddenly he felt breath on the side of his neck as well as the gentle caress of a finger as it traced the contours of his ear. It sent an electric shock through him as nothing had before.

"The enemy will be expecting you…but they can't fight what they can't see," came Arianas' voice. Legolas nodded stiffly before turning to go down the passageway, Ariana close behind him.

After what seemed hours, the Fellowship came to a more open space.

"Let me risk a little more light," said Gandalf, illuminating his staff. It lit up a grandiose hall of stone lined with tall pillars and arched ceilings as far as the eye could see. The Fellowship, including Gimli, looked on in awe of their surroundings.

"Behold the great realm and dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf," Gandalf continued.

"Now there's an eye opener and make no mistake," said Sam. Amaris smiled at the comment.

The Fellowship slowly began forward through the hall. Suddenly, Gimli saw a ray of sunlight shining through the Chamber of Mazarbul and against Gandalf's warning, ran into the chamber. He stopped and knelt beside his cousin's tomb. Boromir placed a comforting hand on Gimli's shoulder as he sobbed uncontrollably. Amaris hung her head in sadness…no one…least of all Gimli, deserved to have a loved one killed.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria. He is dead then. It is as I feared." Said Gandalf after translating the writing on the tomb. Gandalf gave his staff and hat to Pippin, bent down, and took from the grasp of a nearby corpse a large and battered book. He opened it and clears the dirt from its pages.

"We must move on, we cannot linger!" said Legolas, looking to Aragorn.

"They have taken the bridge, and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep." Read Gandalf from the book. He quickly turned the page, trying to read the rest. "We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out...They are coming." he finished, looking to the others. Amaris watched Pippin intently, for she knew exactly what he was about to do. Pippin noticed a corpse sitting on a stone well with an arrow in its chest. Curiously, he reached out and lightly touched the arrow. The arrowhead broke off from the rest of the corpse, causing first the skull, then the body, then the chain and bucket to go over the side of the well and drop far below, its noise echoed from hall to hall. He winced at each new wave of noise. Then silence. The Fellowship looked at him, frozen and tense.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Said Gandalf angrily as he shut the book in his hands. Just then, the disturbing sound of drums echoed up from deep below. Terror crept onto each of their faces as the drumming became louder and louder.

"And now we have to fight," came Amairs's sarcastic aside, seemingly from nowhere.

"Frodo!" yelled Sam, pointing to sting, Frodo's trusty sword, which now glowed blue from the presence of the encroaching orcs.

"Orcs!" Cried Legolas. Readying his bow. Boromir went to the door to have a look and arrows were shot in his direction, hitting the door near his face.

"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" Said Aragorn to the hobbits. Aragorn, dropping his torch, ran to Boromir and closes the doors. The grim sounds of a troll were heard just outside.

"They have a cave troll," Said Boromir, exasperatedly.

Legolas tossed axes to Boromir and Aragorn to help blockade the door. The Fellowship drew out their weapons, as did Amaris. Gimli leapt atop Balin's tomb and brandished his axe. "Aarrgghhh! Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath!" Cried Gimli angrily. Suddenly, as if by magic, Amaris appeared in front of the others, closest to the door.

"I'll take care of the first wave…when they are down, concentrate on the others. I'll take care of the troll." said Amaris determinedly, spreading her wings…and taking flight. This was her chance to really try out her powers on the enemy. She took all of her arrows out, and using wind, aimed all of them for the door. Thirty arrows were now floating in mid air, waiting for their victims. Orcs began breaking the door down. Legolas and Aragorn shot at them through the holes in the door. Almost instantly, the orcs broke through the door and the battle began. The Fellowship watched on in complete amazement as Amaris sent her Thirty deadly arrows straight for the encroaching orcs. Not one arrow missed its target. In a split second, Thirty orcs hit the ground, dead on contact. Just when relief started to come over the fellowship the cave troll smashed through the doorway, followed by another on slot of filthy, disgusting-looking orcs. Legolas shot at the troll; only bring forth a low growl from the angry creature. Sam looked up just in time to see the troll swinging it's mace down at him, and ran under the troll's legs. The troll swung twice at Gimli, but hit first the tomb, then an Orc instead.

"Concentrate on the orcs!" yelled Amaris from above them. As Legolas killed orcs on a ledge that protruded from the far wall, the troll swung his chain at Legolas, who avoided it. Amaris, seeing two large axes on the ground, summoned them with her powers and flung them in the direction of the troll. She missed it with the first pass, but slashed his neck twice as she brought the axes back to her. The troll opened his mouth, screaming in pain. Legolas took swift action, delivering an arrow into the troll's soft palate. The troll moaned before collapsing to the ground. There was a moment of silence. All of the orcs were dead or had fled. The hobbits looked from the troll to Legolas, to Amaris.

"Wow…she's dangerous," said Pippin with an evil grin. Amaris smiled before looking around for Frodo. She found him, crumpled in a corner, a spear sticking out of his chest.

"Oh no!" said Amaris and Aragorn at the same time, rushing to Frodo's side. Frodo groaned, and Amaris breathed a sigh of relief.

"He's alive!" exclaimed Sam.

"I'm all right, I'm not hurt," said Frodo, slowly sitting up.

"You should be dead! That spear would have skewered a wild boar," said Aragorn, taken aback.

"I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye." Said Gandalf with a small smirk. Frodo unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his Mithril shirt.

"Mithril! You are full of surprises Master Baggins," exclaimed Gimli. Just then, sound of approaching orcs was heard once again from down the hall.

"To the bridge of Khazad-dum!" yelled Gandalf.

The Fellowship, joined by Amaris, who cloaked herself once again, ran out the rear door of the chamber, closely pursued by an army of orcs. Other orcs sprang out from the floor or crawled from the ceiling and down the pillars like spiders. They surrounded the Fellowship easily, who had drawn their weapons outward. Just then, a fiery light appeared at the end of the hall, trailed by a thunderous growl. The orcs, dismayed, fled panicking in all directions. The fellowship looked from one to another before they turned to face the light.

" What is this new devilry?" asked Boromir.

"A Balrog…a demon of the ancient world…this foe is beyond any of you. Run!" yelled Gandalf. Amaris uncloaked herself as the fellowship entered a passageway, then down a flight of steps. Parts of the steps ended into a chasm and Boromir nearly fell into one. Legolas pulled him back. The Hobbits too stopped short of falling in. They took another flight of stairs down, Aragorn and Gandalf bringing up the rear. The Fellowship ran into a gap on the stairs. Legolas leapt forward and landed on the other side.

Legolas beckoned as Amaris grabbed hold of Gandalf, flying him over the gap to the other side. Arrows began to whistle into the air, striking the stone steps at their feet. Legolas and Aragorn shot back as Amaris quickly helped Boromir and the other hobbits over the gap, though Gimli refused to be carried over. Gimli leapt forward but nearly fell back into the chasm. Legolas reached out and grabbed him by the beard.

"Not the beard!" yelled Gimli. Some of the stone steps began to crumble and fall into the abyss. Aragorn pushed Frodo back up the steps and clambered after him. They struggled to their feet and looked at the widened gap that separated them from the rest of the fellowship. The Balrog was heard approaching from the other hall, it's the fiery light seen getting closer. Stone structures around the mine collapsed as it drew near. A huge rock fell from the ceiling and smashed down the steps behind Aragorn and Frodo, creating another gap behind them and weakening the stairs' foundation. Amaris spread her wings once more and flew to Frodo and Aragorn, grabbing them both tightly and flying them over to the rest of the fellowship, just as the weakened stairs fell into the chasm. Turning, they continued to run down the stairs as the stone structures collapsed behind them.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" Yelled Gandalf.

At that moment, the Balrog came out from chasm in ground behind them, growling. Gandalf turned to face the Balrog.

"You cannot pass!" Yelled Gandalf at the creature. A blazing white light radiated from Gandalf's staff, illuminating the entire bridge. "I am the servant of the Secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you! Flame of Udun!" Gandalf continued. Amaris and the Fellowship looked on as the Balrog attacked Gandalf, first with a flaming sword, then with a whip. "Go back to the shadow!" Said Gandalf. The Balrog brandished the flaming whip, lashing it about menacingly. "YOU... SHALL NOT...PASS!" Yelled Gandalf, striking his staff onto the bridge. As the Balrog stepped forward, the bridge collapsed from under it and the demon plunged backward into the chasm. Gandalf, exhausted, leaned on his staff watching the Balrog fall, then turned to follow the others. At the last minute, the flaming whip lashed up from the depths of the abyss and wound itself around Gandalf's ankle, dragging him over the edge. He clung onto the bridge but strained to keep his grip. Frodo rushed forward but Boromir restrained him. Amaris wiped away a tear before continuing out. She had seen this happen so many times in the movie, but the emotions she felt were much stronger when she saw it happening in real life.

" Gandaaaaalf! Amaris…help him!" Cried Frodo as he pleaded with her to save him. Amaris simply turned her head away and moved past Frodo.

"Fly you fools!" whispered Gandalf before losing his grip and falling into the chasm.

"Noooooooooooooooo!" Screamed Frodo. Boromir grabbed hold of Frodo and moved on, calling for Aragorn. "Noooooooooooo!" Frodo screamed again. Aragorn stared at the bridge in disbelief. For a moment he didn't move, but then orc arrows again began whistling by, shooting at the companions. Dodging, he turned and followed the others up the stairs.

The Fellowship came streaming out of the East Gate of Moria. Everyone was distraught. Sam sat on the ground, bowing his head onto his hands and weeping. Merry consoled Pippin, who lay crying. Boromir tried to restrain Gimli as the dwarf vented out his rage and sorrow. Legolas had a look of shock and disbelief etched in his features…yet none were as distraught as Amaris. Aragorn wiped his sword clean, re-sheathed it, and turned to the others. "Legolas, get them up," he said, trying to hide his pain.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake," yelled Boromir.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs! We must reach the Woods of Lothlórien. Come Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up". Amaris looked up to see Frodo coming at her…fast and brandishing his sword. She quickly flew backwards, landing some 10 feet away from him. Boromir tried to restrain him, but he broke loose and rounded on her again.

"You! You could have saved him but you didn't! Why?," Frodo screamed. Amaris simply hung her head.

"Frodo…you don't understand…I had to let him fall…,"

"Why? Why would you do that? I though we could trust you!" Frodo continued.

"Frodo, stop!" yelled Aragorn.

"You're a traitor Ariana! You killed Gandalf!" he said. The fellowship all looked at Ariana, all eerily quiet. Ariana looked from one face to another. Tears welled in her eyes before she lifted herself up into the air and flew towards the tree line of Lothlorien. She flew swiftly through the tall trees, not paying any attention to where she was going, until a tree branch hit her in her stomach, knocking her to the ground. The outline of a person standing over her was the last thing she saw before her world went dark.


	3. Truth and Fire

Chapter 3

Ariana stood once again at the highest point of Minas Tirith, looking down over Pelennor Fields. The ground was littered with corpses…human corpses. Ariana felt a sinking feeling in her stomach as she searched for any sign of orc corpses but none came. Black clouds engulfed the land, as if Mordor had expanded to every horizon. This had not been a battle…it had been a massacre…and Middle Earth had never stood a chance…but who could have done this. A voice jerked Ariana out of her thoughts.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked. Ariana turned to her side and gasped…it was him…the man from her nightmares…the one who was helping Sauron. She took a deep breath before speaking to him.

"Who are you?" she demanded. The man smiled at her before answering.

"So you've decided to talk to me…interesting…here I am known as The Dark One, but in our world my name is Aden…so… you are Ariana…the savior of this world…pretty young if you ask me," he said laughingly. Ariana scoffed at his comment. "I'm old enough to kick your ass," she said defiantly. "And what's with the name? The Dark One? Melodramatic much or are you just as much of a loser in this world as you are in ours?"

"I'd watch that tongue if I were you; for you may soon find your situation more dangerous than you realize," he hissed.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you helping Sauron?" she continued. There was a short pause and the Aden was in hysterics before her. "Helping Sauron? Girly, you've got your wires crossed. I'm helping myself!" He exclaimed, all traces of humor draining from his features. "Because we can never go home, and if this is going to be the shit hole I'm stuck in for the rest of my life, I will rule it…oh….they didn't tell you that?" he asked when he saw her expression. Arianas' knees went weak and it was all she could do to remain standing. She would never see her parents again. She would never again get into shoving contests with her older brother. Never again would she and her older sister drive around the city, music blared and singing intentionally off key. Her friends, her home…her life would never return to the way it had been. She would spend the rest of her days in a world that was not her own, cut off from everyone and everything she ever loved."….Well, this _**is **_a surprise…no Ariana…we can never go home…and so I decided to choose a different destiny for myself…once I have summoned Morgoth I will find the Sillmarils and use them to steal his power. I will defeat him and rule this world as my own…and you…you shall be my queen," he finished, a cruel smile forming on his lips. Ariana backed away from him quickly and spread her wings, only to find that they where now black instead of white. Her cloths had also changed; the garments Elrond had given her were gone, in place of them was a black bell sleeved gown. Ariana felt her cloths before looking back at him in anger.

"What have you done to me you bastard?" She yelled, placing her hands at his throat. With a wave of his hand she was back against a stone wall. He moved closer to her, grabbing her by the throat. Her hands grasped his as she tried to free herself. A shiver went down Aden's spine as he touched her. He smiled wickedly, closing the gap between them and planting a searing kiss on Arianas' lips.

"I have done nothing Ariana. Everything you see before you will be your doing. Your foolish quest to stop me will lay waste to this land, and many more, killing all who inhabit them. And the fellowship? I will take pleasure in torturing each and every one of them, until they are all just as dead as Frodo will be!" He said laughing. Ariana closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. She wasn't like him. She would never let him hurt the fellowship, or anyone else for that matter. She was a good person…and she wasn't going to let any of this happen.

Ariana slowly opened her eyes. She was in a beautiful room that looked as if it were made into a tree. It was nightfall, yet a strange pale light seemed to emanate from every surface. Ariana sat up to realize she was in a large bed and was dressed in a midnight blue, empire waist, bell sleeve, satin gown that was specked with flecks silver. The dress reminded her of the night sky. The room around her was the polar opposite to the one she had woken to in Rivendell. Realization dawned on her that she was actually inside of a tree every furnishing of the room was made from the live branches of the tree in which she stood. She got out of bed and walked over the ethereally glowing floor to what seemed to be balcony doors, pulling them open.

She sucked in a breath at the sight her eyes beheld. She gazed upon a world of gigantic trees, each giving off its own, seemingly enchanted glow. Below her, on the forest floor, flowers of every color filled gardens of royal splendor. She could see elves walking along the forest floor, not as she did, but with a grace that was truly other worldly. As she stood, gazing upon the magnificence that was Lothlorien, she did not here the door open, nor did she register the sound of soft footsteps approaching her from behind. A woman's voice woke her from her daze.

"It is beautiful isn't it," said Galadriel from behind her. Ariana spun around to meet Galadriel's gaze. Ariana quickly dropped her head and bowed in her presence. What she heard next was something she never could have thought possible…laughter. She rose to see Galadriel laughing happily, yet with her own mysterious grace. The sound of her laugh was rich and full, yet still harkened to the tinkling of wind chimes. When Galadriel had stopped laughing a small smile broke across her face as would the breaking of the dawn illuminate the shadow of the night.

"My child, it is I who should be bowing to you, she said lightly. Ariana looked at her, wide eyed, as if this was some poorly conceived joke, and she was the punch line.

"You deserve to bow to no one my lady…least of all me," said Ariana graciously. Galadriel's smile grew as she moved to Ariana' side.

"Is it yet possible you do not know who you are, or are you really that humble," asked Galadriel.

"I'm afraid that I really don't know who I am anymore my lady, but I must be very important to have you thinking that you should bow to me," Ariana replied. Galadriel sighed before looking out at Lothlorien.

"You, my child, are the savior of middle earth…I know this may be hard to understand, being just 21, but you are the most important person in this world right now. You hold within you great power, that can be used for good or evil, but either way, you will shape and determine our world by your actions," said Galadriel. Her face then turned slightly grim. "The Dark One talks to you in your dreams, does he not?" she asked. Ariana felt like commenting on the fact that Aden's new title was I little narcissistic, but suppressed the urge to do so and simply nodded. She also wondered briefly how Galadriel could possibly have known that she spoke to him in her dreams, but settled on the fact that Galadriel must know EVERYTHING. Galadriel smiled weakly and nodded, before looking back to Ariana. "Aden was brought here by accident, and the doors between worlds only allow a person in…to our knowledge, the door cannot be reversed…you, were brought here to fight against him. You posses the same power, yet his powers work for evil ends, for his heart has been darkened. You are more powerful than he could ever be, but you need to learn to master and to control your powers before you can challenge him, he has already planted seeds of doubt in your mind through the dreams you share. He is trying to make you lose faith, and if he succeeds all will be lost; for only by having faith can you find the will to stop him," Galadriel continued.

"How can I stop him? I don't even know how to use all of the elements yet," said Ariana.

"First, and most importantly, you don't _use___the elements, _they_ use _you_. You are a vessel through which they can travel, and through you, their will can be done…now I have some things for you," Galadriel replied. Galadriel smiled her knowing smile before waving her hand. By magic, items appeared on the bed. A beautiful white halter-like corset laced with intricate silver designs, a warrior's skirt, trimmed with the same silver inlay, and accompanied by a pair of white boots which seemed to be made from a suede-like material.

Ariana's mouth figuratively hit the floor at the sight of the corset and skirt. "These cloths are very special. It took twenty of the best elven seamstresses a week to make it. It was made especially for you and the corset has a unique design so that you can spread your wings at will. Also, it can never be torn or stained…," said Galadriel. She waved her hand again and even more items appeared on the bed. Galadriel picked a long and delicate looking silver chain off of the bed and put it around Ariana' neck. At the end of the chain rested a clear, diamond-like jewel. "This is the Silmarill which was cast into the sea by Maglor at the ending of the second age. No evil can touch it and it will produce its own divine light when your powers are strongest as well as when it is near its sister stones," Galadriel continued. She then carefully picked up what looked like gigantic s-curved blades with no grip or hilt. "I have heard of how you defeated the orc hoards in Moria and so I had these made for you. Every edge is lethal and you can use your powers to pitch them as you please…I think these will come in handy very soon," she said. Ariana just looked at her for a moment, not able to speak. Galadriel smiled before turning to leave.

"I know you are troubled by what has happened today, but if you tell the fellowship what you know, they will not have to morn any longer, and your conscience can be clear…do not be afraid to trust…soon, they will be all you have…good night Ariana…may there be light within you when darkness falls," said Galadriel before disappearing through the door. Ariana sat on her bed, holding the Silmarill Galadriel had given her in her hand.

The fellowship had set up camp on the forest floor. The hobbits settled down to rest, and in the trees, the elves singing could be heard:

_A Olorin i yaresse _( Olorin, who once was...)

_Mentaner i Numeherui..._ (sent by the Lords of the West...)

_Tirien i Romenori _(to guard the lands of the East...)

_Maiarion i Oiosaila_...(wisest of all Maiar...)

_Mana elye etevanne..._(what drove you to leave...)

_Norie i melanelye? _(that which you loved?)

"A Lament for Gandalf," said Legolas, looking up into the trees.

"What do they say about him," asked Merry.

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near," Legolas replied.

"Grief that is unnecessary and which I should have spared you from," said a soft female voice. Everyone in the fellowship turned to see who had spoken and were all shocked at what they saw. There stood Ariana in her white skirt and corset, her necklace hanging from her neck, her wings folded behind her back. Frodo immediately turned away from her; the others, however, stared at her in amazement when they saw what lay at the end of the chain around her neck.

"Is that…a Silmarill?," asked Legolas breathlessly. Ariana nodded in reply.

"Why have you retuned…have you not caused us enough pain," said Boromir contemptuously. Ariana simply nodded before continuing.

"I suppose I deserved that for not telling you the truth before now, but I do come with good news, and if you will listen, I can take this pain you all share away," at this, even Frodo looked back at her.

"So….what is this good news you speak of lass…we could all use some cheering up right now," said Gimli. Ariana sighed and a smile came to her face.

"Gandalf lives," said Ariana. This immediately sparked everything from happiness, to outrage amongst the group.

"What do you mean he lives? We saw him fall!" cried Boromir. Frodo just stared at Ariana in utter disbelief.

"Yes, Gandalf fell into shadow, this I could not change, but he defeated the Balrog and in doing so was given a new life and greater power, in a week or so, we will reunite with Gandalf…I give you my word…,"she said. The fellowship was quiet for a long time. Ariana, seeing it as a sign, began to walk away. A hand grabbed her, mid-step and spun her around, Ariana came face to face with Legolas, who had a trusting smile on his face. Almost immediately, the stone around Ariana' neck lit up, as if it had been waiting for this moment. Ariana looked at it for a brief moment before maneuvering herself out of Legolas' grasp. The light from the stone instantly subsided. The fellowship just watched with silent confusion. Ariana looked from the stone to Legolas, and back to the stone before she finally understood.

"The Sillmaril will glow when my powers are strongest…," she mumbled.

"What was that?" he asked. Ariana shrugged at him. Everyone was now looking at her in a somewhat calculating way.

"…When he is near? No, that can't be it…can it?," she mumbled to herself. It was so cliché, so ridiculously absurd that it hardly warranted rational thought. Legolas lifted her chin so that their eyes met. His eyes searched hers, as if trying to read her thoughts through them, but she quickly pulled away, backing away from the group. "I…I will see you all in the morning…good night," she said before walking briskly in the direction of her room. Legolas watched her depart with a mixture of disappointment…and another emotion that he now knew to be affection.

The light from the trees shone like moonlight into Arianas' bedroom. She felt bad that she had a room while the others had to sleep on the ground, but her need for a good night's sleep soon overcame her thoughts. A cooling breeze flowed through the room as Ariana lay in bed, contemplating what had happened earlier on the forest floor. If the jewel was right, then she was most powerful when near Legolas, and Ariana found this to be both exciting, and shocking. Could it be that through all of the arguments that they had shared, Ariana had grown to love Legolas? Had Legolas seen in her eyes the truth that she had hidden, even from herself? Had he seen what she was trying to hide in her heart? She dwelt on all of these questions until at last she drifted off to sleep. Atop the dresser on the other side of the room sat a bouquet of budding white roses. As Ariana slept, the rose buds flowered. Ariana' third element had awoken.

Ariana woke early the next morning. She looked around her room for her cloths and gasped at the bouquet of roses that had been only buds the night before. In place of the immature buds sat twelve gigantic white roses, each flawless and perfect. Ariana threw on her cloths and necklace and started down the stairs toward the forest floor. While the hobbits were still asleep, the rest of the fellowship was busy taking up camp, though they did it without the usual urgency…it was still early morning, and they were not to leave for hours. Ariana walked into the camp and looked around. Legolas, who had been busy cleaning his bow, turned to look at her. He gave her a pleasant smile before returning to his task. Aragorn and Boromir were busy camouflaging the fire ashes, while Gimli was struggling to roll up his cot.

"Do you gentlemen need any help," asked Ariana thoughtfully.

"No lass…I think…we'll manage," said Gimli through his grunts. Ariana shook her head. Waving her hand, Gimli's cot rolled effortlessly and a string was tied around it. Gimli almost jumped out of his skin. "What did I tell you! This place is bewitched!" he yelled. Aragorn and Boromir both laughed, for they knew it had been Ariana who had done it. Gimli just looked around as if everyone had gone mad. Ariana walked over to where the fire had been. Aragorn and Boromir sat around it, trying to figure out how to disguise the scorch marks it had made. Ariana knelt down beside them and put her hands over the scorched earth. After about a minute, Ariana realized that, for now, only when she was near Legolas could the element of earth be used. Ariana lifted her head up and called to Legolas.

"Legolas…could you help me for a moment," she asked. Legolas nodded and walked over to her.

"What is it that you wish of me," he asked. Ariana took his hand in hers. A light reappeared in the Sillmaril around Ariana' neck. Ariana placed her free hand over where the fire had been. Instantly, a plot of thick green grass grew over the scorched earth. It looked as if the fire had never been. Aragorn and Gimli looked at one another before looking back at Ariana and grinned mischievously. It took a moment to realize why they were smiling at her like that. She was still holding Legolas' hand. Ariana immediately let go of him and stood abruptly. Aragorn couldn't help but laugh, as did Gimli.

"Now there's a pair of love birds if I've ever seen em," said Gimli, chuckling under his breath. Ariana glared at Gimli, cheeks flaming, before looking back at Legolas. He had a wry smile on his face. Ariana quickly backed away from them.

"Whatever you guys are thinking, stop thinking it," said Ariana before walking back in the direction of her room.

Ariana had gotten the door halfway closed when it stopped. Someone had placed their foot in the door. Ariana opened the door and immediately looked down at her feet. Legolas stood in front of her, a small smile on his face.

"I was sent with the apologies of the men. They…_we_ did not mean to upset you," he said kindly. Ariana shook her head.

"I wasn't upset, I was embarrassed…they think that we have feelings for each other, and I know I haven't heard the last of this. I don't like to be teased," she said looking back up at Legolas. "But you are so good at teasing others," he said slyly. Ariana blushed a deep crimson. "So-you have no feelings for me," he said. It was more of a statement than a question. Ariana looked at him open mouthed. Had Arwen been right all along? Why was he asking her this now? In the midst of all of this? Was he seriously asking her this at all? For all of the thoughts that were going through her mind, she could not answer him…and that in it self was an answer to him.

"Legolas, we shouldn't be talking about this…this is ridiculous,"

"Yet you still haven't answered my question…do you have feelings for me Ariana?" he asked again. Ariana hadn't noticed that he had backed her up into a wall…she had no place to go.

"….What if I said yes?" Ariana asked.

"Then I would have to do this," said Legolas. His Pushed Ariana up against the wall, and, holding her in place he planted a soft kiss upon her lips. Ariana struggled not to give into the kiss but her efforts were in vain. His kiss set a fire in her soul that she had never known before. She tangled her hands into his beautiful blond hair before deepening the kiss. Suddenly, both of them were hit with an almost blinding light. They broke the kiss and looked down only to see Arianas' necklace, the Sillmaril shining like the sun. Ariana quickly pulled away, but it took a moment before the light died away. Ariana looked up at Legolas; face flushed, and shook her head.

"…We…we can't do this Legolas…we just can't…," she said before moving past him and out of the door.

Hours later, the Fellowship pulled out onto the river in grey elven boats.

As the Fellowship canoed down the river, Ariana looked back at the shore as Galadriel raised her hand in farewell. Ariana looked at the other boats and quickly spotted Legolas. She had asked to be placed in a separate boat from him, yet she still couldn't get him off of her mind. Ariana decided to leave the past in the past…they were fast approaching there next battle and Ariana knew that she needed her mind clear if she had any hope of surviving the next few months.

After two days, the Fellowship reached Parth Galen and pulled their boats onto the beach. Ariana had spent the last two days staying as far away from Legolas as possible. She knew that she could never truly rid herself of the feelings that she had for him…but lying to herself worked just as well. As they disembarked on the gravel beach of Parth Galen, Ariana noticed that Boromir looked troubled and appeared to be fighting a conflict within him. Ariana sighed sadly when she realized that he had only hours left to live. The Fellowship had started to make camp when Aragorn decided to speak.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north,"

"Oh yes. It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better! Festering, stinking marshlands far as the eye can see!" said Gimli sarcastically.

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength master dwarf." Aragorn replied.

"Recover my...? Phrrrrr…," said Gimli, sounding offended.

"We should leave now," said Legolas to Aragorn.

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness," Aragorn replied.

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near...I can feel it!"

"You are right Legolas…but we have a better chance of coming out of this approaching fight alive if we stay on this side of the river. There will be an attack no matter which side we choose…but for the moment, we can rest," said Ariana. At that moment Merry, returning with some wood for the campfire, looked around.

"Where's Frodo?" he asked. Sam, who was half-dozing, roused with a start. Aragorn looked over the camp. His gaze stopped on Boromirs' shield, lying with the baggage.

"Oh no…not this early…! Aragorn, find Frodo now! He's in danger from Boromir!" said Ariana alarmingly.

Frodo wandered into the forest. He stood by an immense stone head, lying with its side on the ground. Boromir, who was gathering wood, saw Frodo and approached him.

"None of us should wander alone, you least of all. So much depends on you. Frodo? I know why you seek solitude. You suffer; I see it day by day. You sure you do not suffer needlessly? There are other ways, Frodo, other paths that we might take," said Boromir

"I know what you would say. And it would seem like wisdom but for the warning in my heart," Frodo replied.

"Warning? Against what? We're all afraid, Frodo. But to let that fear drive us to destroy what hope we have. Don't you see that is madness?"

"There is no other way!" yelled Frodo.

"I ask only for the strength to defend my people!" said Boromir, throwing the gathered wood to the ground. "If you would but lend me the Ring…,"

"No," Said Frodo flatly.

"Why do you recoil? I am no thief," said Boromir,"

"You are not yourself," Frodo replied.

"What chance do you think you have? They will find you! They will take the Ring and you will beg for death before the end!" yelled Boromir, growing increasingly maddened. Frodo ran in fear from Boromir. "Fool!" Boromir continued. "It is not yours save by unhappy chance. It could have been mine!" Yelled Boromir, tackling Frodo. "It should be mine! Give it to me!" he cried.

A struggle soon ensued and in a last attempt to get away, Frodo slipped on the Ring on and disappeared. He kicked Boromir and ran away into the forest.

"Frodo?" said Aragorn finding Frodo on his back near the steps of Amon Hen.

"It has taken Boromir," Frodo cried.

"Where is the Ring?" said Aragorn intensely.

"Stay away!" Frodo yelled, scrambling to retreat from Aragorn.

"Frodo! I swore to protect you!" yelled Aragorn.

"Can you protect me from yourself? Would you destroy it?" Frodo asked, showing the ring in his palm to Aragorn. Aragorn, looked at the Ring, slowly approaching Frodo with a puzzled expression. He reached out. With both hands, closing Frodo's hand over the Ring and pushing it to the hobbit's chest.

"I would have gone with you to the end, into the very fires of Mordor," said Aragorn.

"I know. Look after the others, especially Sam. He will not understand," said Frodo. It was no sooner that Aragorn had nodded to Frodo, that he saw Frodo's sword sting, glowing blue from the presence of orcs.

"Go on Frodo. Run. Run!" cried Aragorn before walking out from beneath Amon Hen to meet a troop of Uruk-Hai advancing towards him. He gave a half-smile before half-swaggering towards them, holding his sword up to his face as an acceptance to the challenge. He cut several down, but they forced him up the stairs of the Seat.

"Find the Halfling! Find the Halfling!" yelled the leader of the Uruk-Hai troop.

At that moment, Aragorn jumped into the crowd of orcs and began slicing through them. Legolas and Gimli and Ariana, who had just arrived at the battle, ran forward from behind Amon Hen. Legolas shot three Uruk-Hai with his quick bow-work, Ariana made quick work of five orcs with her spinning blades, and Gimli landed blow after blow with his axe.

"Aragorn! Go!" yelled Legolas. Ariana looked over in semi-mock shock as Merry and Pippin lead some of the orcs off of Frodo's trail. The Uruks closed in, both in front and behind. An Uruk ran toward Merry and Pippin, raising his battleaxe, but Boromir came charging in, knocking the Uruk back, and killing him with his own axe. He threw a knife at another. Legolas, Aragorn, Ariana and Gimli continued to fight the Uruk-Hai. In one smooth move, Legolas stabbed one Uruk with an arrow then shot it out at another. Gimli wielded his axe. Aragorn stabbed one behind his back. Ariana stood, learning the finer points of slicing Uruk-Hai, taking out four or five at a time with each slingshot of her blades. Legolas shot an Uruk who had closed in on Aragorn. Out of know where, three loud ox-horn blasts where heard.

"The horn of Gondor!" yelled Legolas.

The group ran down Amon Hen towards the sound, but Uruks were between them and Boromir. Boromir, who was still fighting against the mounting Uruk-Hai, blew the horn of Gondor again. "Run! Run!" he yelled to the hobbits.

Ariana watched in horror as the Uruk-Hai leader walked into view, and, lifting his bow, shot a big black arrow into Boromirs' left shoulder.

The hobbits looked at him in shock. Boromir dropped to his knees, breathing hard, and looked at the hobbits. Uruks came closer, but he gave a battle cry, rose, and swung his sword at one, who fell. The Uruk-Hai leader growled, and lifting his bow, shot again. A black arrow flew into Boromirs' stomach. He dropped to his knees again, gasping. But he swung his sword at another Uruk and got back up. The Uruk-Hai leader shot Boromir one more time, in the chest. Boromir fell on his knees and stayed there, swaying a little and blinking. Merry and Pippin looked at him, aghast and with all the courage they could muster; they took up their swords and attacked the Uruk-Hai. They never had the chance to strike. The Uruk-Hai lifted them up and carried them off. Merry and Pippin waved their arms frantically. The Uruk-Hai troop walked away from Boromir. The Uruk-Hai leader, now left alone, stopped ten feet from Boromir and took aim with his bow. Boromir swallowed and stared back at him. Just then Arianas' voice was heard.

"You will not touch him again!" She said, angrily. The Uruk-Hai leader turned to face Ariana but was to slow. Ariana waved her hand and through him hard against a big tree. He hit the ground hard, but was still moving. Ariana flipped him over and glared at him. She took out her sling blades and began to twirl them around, until they were shinning blurs, then, without warning, she flung the blades at the orc. His anguished screams could have been heard miles away. When it was all over, only pieces of the orc leader were left. The group then raced to Boromir, who was pale and bloodied, and was now lying on his back, his head close to a tree.

"No!" yelled Aragorn, kneeling near Boromir.

"They took the little ones," cried Boromir

"Be still," said Aragorn.

"Boromir…they will live….I promise you that," said Ariana. Boromir nodded to Ariana, and in that nod was the understanding that she had known of his demise and could not change it.

"Frodo, where is Frodo?" Boromir asked.

"I let Frodo go," Aragorn replied.

Ariana stepped away from Boromir and Aragorn. She bumped into Legolas, who placed a caring hand on her shoulder. Ariana turned around and hugged him tightly, tears starting to stream down her face.

"…it is not easy losing anyone…even if you know they are destined to die," said Legolas, stroking Arianas' hair.

"You…you knew...and you said nothing? Why?" Ariana asked.

"Even I know that no one should know the time of their own death…it is not natural. You did everything in your power to save him and that is all that can be asked," Legolas replied. Ariana looked up at him and gave a small, yet grim smile. He had known…all along…and he didn't condemn her for letting it happen.

Legolas looked sadly toward Aragorn and Boromir. Gimli bowed his head and turned away.

The group laid Boromir to rest in one of the boats. His sword rested with him, his shield above his head, and his cloven horn at his side. The boat slipped over the falls of Rauros, then dropped into the mists below. Gimli watched the boat disappear. Aragorn strapped on Boromirs' vambraces in his honor. Ariana touched the ground, making a patch of beautiful flowers grew in Boromirs' honor.

Legolas suddenly began pushing a boat into the river. "Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore. Aragorn stood still and said nothing. Legolas looked back at him and a look of understanding fell over his face. "You mean not to follow them," he said.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands," Aragorn replied.

"Then it has all been in vain! The Fellowship has failed," said Gimli. Ariana stood and walked back towards the group.

"Nothing is ever in vain Gimli," she said.

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let's hunt some orc!" Said Aragorn triumphantly. Legolas and Gimli looked to each other, grinning.

"Yes! Ha-ha!" yelled Gimli. Aragorn ran into the woods, followed by Gimli. Legolas was about to follow them but turned back to Ariana, who was looking in the direction that Frodo had gone.

"Ariana…what is it?" he asked. Ariana turned back to him and sighed.

"It's just…the beginning," she said. Legolas nodded in understanding, and together they began the next leg of their journey.

This Chapter didn't really warrant a lot of change. I've revised it about seven times and I think this will be the finished product. Let me know how you like the progression of Ariana and Legolas' relationship. I'm not very good with details or emotion so it's an up hill battle to try to get things just right. Please review. Your comments are like air to me:p


	4. Knights in Rohan

_Since this chapter is like the pivotal moment between Ariana and Legolas I thought it deserved a major face lift. WAY more emotion now…hopefully, and I think it transitions really well into the "sex" scene. I have rewritten this chapter multiple times and have tried every approach, from a full on description of sex between the two to no sex at all, and I think I've found a happy medium. Hope you enjoy it as much as I do! This chapter is dedicated to LittleMissDreamer7. I hope this satisfies the M rating…I know I wouldn't want MY daughter reading it…though I'm pretty sure the rape scenes took care of the rating part(Note: Rape is NOT funny and it is not a game for alot of women, it is however a good literary device when attempting to describe a loss of innocence…still…NOT COOL!)._

_Chapter 4_

_Ariana gazed at her surroundings. All around her were the sights and sounds of battle. Swords clashed, bows thwacked, and screams of pain were heard from both orc and man…that's when she realized what she was seeing. Her dreams, which showed her the ever changing outcome of the final battle in Gondor…and the tables were turning. No longer were there just human corpses littering the ground, but orc corpses as well. A cold shiver ran down her spine when she heard Aden speak once more._

"_So we meet again, I hoped that you would be returning soon, I…what is this?" he yelled in anger. Ariana turned to face him, her eyes narrowing. She spread her wings, which were once again white and specked. She drew her sword and lifted herself into the air._

"_It will not be the last time we meet Aden…I am going to kill you," she said flatly. Aden's laugh echoed through the battle._

"_You are wrong Ariana…soon you will not be able to resist me. You __**will **_be mine…," he said with a smirk. Ariana rushed at him, swinging her sword at him. He countered with his own, locking the two in battle.

"Just give in Ariana…there is nothing for you with them…you belong with me," he said through their continuous fight. 

"You're wrong…there is something here for me….,"

Ariana was jolted awake by Aragorn. They had only stopped for a few hours to rest. It was the beginning of their second day searching for Merry and Pippin. Ariana had told Aragorn of what was to be, so the fellowship did not push themselves as hard as they would have if they were searching for the hobbits…their only goal was to reach the plains of Rohan in time to speak to the Rohirrim. The morning dragged on as if it would never end, yet Ariana was so glad that she had wings. She would fly above the others, keeping close eyes on the orc party. Legolas reported back to Aragorn after looking over the horizon. 

"The Uruks turn north-east. They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" yelled Legolas. Ariana just turned to him and nodded.

"They will not make it past Fangorn…that is where Gandalf will be waiting," she replied.

The fellowship rushed across the plains of Rohan, Ariana flying over them. 

"Keep breathing! That's the key. Breathe. Hoo," said Gimli, utterly exhausted from the two day sprint. Ariana had offered to carry him for a while but the indignant glare he gave her seemed a resounding "No".

"They run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them," Legolas replied.

"Tonight the orcs will all be killed by the riders of Rohan…our only mission is to cross paths with the Rohirrim, so that we may acquire horses and the direction that they are heading,"

"The horses I understand, but why their heading?" asked Aragorn.

"We will need to know where they are going if we are to find them when the battle breaks out in Rohan," she replied. At those words, everyone abruptly halted.

"Battle! Nothing was said about a battle…just where are ya leading us lass?" asked Gimli. Ariana touched down on the ground and looked at each of their faces before sighing.

"Saruman will be sending his army out in a matter of weeks. He has already turned the hill men of Dunland to burning the villages of Rohan. Saruman's army is massive…ten thousand strong…and if we have any hope of winning this war, while keeping everyone alive, we have to find Gandalf and get to Edoras, but not before meeting with the Rohirrim…," said Ariana, breathlessly. The fellowship looked at one another in wide eyed shock..

"Ten…Ten thousand?," said Legolas, unsure of what he had just heard. Ariana simply nodded. "….we cannot possibly win Ariana, you know that," he continued. Ariana sighed exasperatedly and lifted up into the air.

"Oh ye of little faith….come on! Lets go!,"

It was sunrise on the third day, when Ariana realized that she would have to lose her wings when around the Rohirrim, or risk being attacked. She ran in front of Aragorn, using the wind to push her forward.

"A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night," said Legolas, looking at the sunrise.

"Are you sure Merry and Pippin live?" asked Aragorn.

"I know they live…they are in Fangorn and will soon be in the hands of Gandalf," she replied.

Before long the group heard the whinnying of horses. They hid behind some rocks as the Rohirrim approached. Ariana watched as Aragorn Stepped into the clearing and called out to the Rohirrim. The others soon followed him out into the open. 

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?" he called to them. On direction from their leader, the Rohirrim came round and formed up, surrounding the four in a tight circle with spears aimed down at them. 

"What business does an elf, a man, a dwarf, and a girl have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" ordered Eomer.

"Give me your name, horse master, and I shall give ya' mine," said Gimli. Ariana shook her head in pure embarrassment. Handing his spear to his Lieutenant, Eomer dismounted and approached Gimli.

" I would cut off your head, dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground," Eomer replied. Faster than the eye could see, Legolas drew his bow and aimed an arrow at Eomer. The Riders reacted by drawing closer with their spears.

"You would die before your stroke fell," said Legolas Venomously. His actions immediately sent chills down Arianas' spine. Legolas's hostility was very attractive to her. She vaguely wondered if Legolas would be as protective with her as he was with the dwarf but let that thought go as quickly as it had come. This was not the time or the place, and she doubted there ever would be. Aragorn pushed Legolas's bow aside.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin, Legolas of the Woodland Realm, and Ariana, the western light. We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden your king," Aragorn replied. Eomer's gaze fell to Ariana and she nodded to him in respect. He nodded back before removing his helmet and addressing the group. 

"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin. Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan, and for that we are banished. The white wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets," he said looking to Legolas. Ariana moved closer to Legolas, standing almost in front of him. Legolas put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

" We are no spies. We track a pack of Uruk-Hai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friends captive,"

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night," said Eomer.

"But there were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?" asked Gimli desperately.

"They would be small, only children to your eyes," said Aragorn.

" We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them," Eomer replied. 

"Dead?" asked Gimli shakily.

"I am sorry. Hasufel, Arod," Eomer called into the Rohirrim. Two horses came to him from the group. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell," said Eomer, mounting his horse. "Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands. We ride north!" said Eomer. As quickly as they had come, the Rohirrim gallop away to the north, leaving the group shocked and dismayed. Gmili looked at Ariana, his eyes filling with tears.

"It is not true…is it?" he asked.

"No, they made it into Fangorn Gimli, have faith in me," she said. Gimli nodded and began to mount Hasufel behind Aragorn, but was stopped by Ariana. "….Wait!…you should be ridding with Legolas…not me," she said. Gimli looked from Ariana to Legolas before giving a slight huff.

"You'll live lass," he said. Aragorn kicked off, ridding towards Fangorn forest, leaving Ariana in the company of Legolas. Legolas held out his hand for hers and smiled.

"I don't bite Ariana," he said with a small smile. Ariana looked around for a moment before taking his hand and mounting behind him on Arod.

"Why don't I believe that," she said with a sigh. 

The fellowship, quietly made their way through Fangorn forest, slowly searching for signs of the hobbits. Gimli found some black substance on a leaf and tasted it, much to Arianas' disgust. 

" Pttht. Orc blood," said Gimli, looking at the others. They continued through the forest, examining the ground carefully for signs of the hobbit's presence.

"These are strange tracks," said Aragorn, pointing to the large, misshapen tracks on the ground.

"Tracks of the Ent that carried off the hobbits, I suppose," said Ariana, looking off in another direction.

"The air is so close in here," said Gimli.

"This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory... and anger," said Legolas as Gimli raised his axe. "The trees are speaking to each other," he continued.

"Gimli! Lower your axe," whispered Aragorn. Gimli quickly replied, looking around in fear. Legolas walked up next to Aragorn.

"_Aragorn, Nad no ennas!_ (Something is out there.)," said Legolas cautiously.

"_Man cenich?_ (What do you see.)," asked Aragorn.

"…The White Wizard approaches…," Legolas replied.

" Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us," said Aragorn. Aragorn put his hand to his sword hilt. Legolas stroked the feathers of an arrow. Ariana turned around, leaning on a nearby tree.

"We must be quick," said Aragorn before spinning around and pulling out his sword. Ariana could not contain her laughter. Gimli threw a small axe which the wizard deflected. Legolas let loose an arrow, which was also deflected, and Aragorn dropped his sword, which had become scorching hot at the hilt. A bright light then filled the area around the wizard, making it hard to see his face. 

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits," said the wizard.

"Where are they? Asked Aragorn forcefully.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" asked the wizard.

"Who are you? Show yourself," Aragorn commanded. At once the light faded and the wizard revealed his face. It was Gandalf.

"It cannot be. You fell," said Aragorn as Legolas and Gimli knelt. Ariana simply smiled at him. 

"Through fire and water from the lowest dungeon to the highest peak I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth…until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountain side. Darkness took me and I strayed out of thought and time. The stars wheeled overhead and every day was as long as a life age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back, until my task is done,"

"Gandalf?" ask Aragorn again, in a sort of disbelieving way.

"Gandalf? Yes. That was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name," said Gandalf.

"Gandalf," said Gimli, completely elated.

"I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now, at the turn of the tide". He stepped quietly past the three men and came to rest before Ariana. Ariana curtsied in respect. "It is good to see you again Gandalf," she said.

"It is good to be seen my child. There is much talk of your arrival in the other plain,"

"All of it good I hope,"

"Very. Everyone is anxious to see what shall become of you". As he said this his eyes flickered towards Legolas. Arianas' eyebrows rose. Gandalf spoke no more on the matter, but Ariana knew that she must somehow get him alone and discover the meaning of his words.

The fellowship hurried through the forest towards their horses. Every now and then a member of the group would look over at Ariana and smile at her. Ariana knew that she had their complete trust now and it filled her with an odd sense of pride and warmth to know that she could now be counted as their friend and companion.

"One stage of your journey is over, another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must run to Edoras with all speed," said Gandalf with urgency. The five traveled back to the edge of the forest where Arod and Hasufel stood. Gandalf let out a long whistle. Seemingly out of nowhere, a pure white horse appeared across the plain, running towards them.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell," said Legolas.

"Shadowfax. He is the lord of all horses…," said Gandalf as Shadowfax stopped before him and nodded. " ...and has been my friend through many dangers," continued Gandalf with a smile as he stroked Shadowfax affectionately. Gandalf and the companions rode swiftly toward Edoras in the fading light. Ariana sat in front of Legolas, almost asleep from the long ride. She leaned into his chest, his warmth relaxing her. Legolas snaked one arm around her waist, resting a hand on her hip.

"I told you he was alive…," Ariana trailed off as she fell asleep. She did not hear Legolas's reply.

"I trusted you…I always have"

As Edoras came into view the group halted, Ariana was jerked awake and looked across the plains to see the city.

"Edoras, and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Theoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Theoden is now very strong. Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here…and do not speak of the battle until the time is right," said Gandalf before the fellowship rode onward. A flag fell to the ground near Aragorn as he reached the gate to Edoras. The villagers were dressed in black and looked forlorn as the riders road through town.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard," said Gimli sarcastically. The companions reached the top of the stairs at Meduseld and were greeted by the guards. They were all disarmed, save Gandalf, who cleverly manipulated the guards into letting him keep his staff. The companions walked into the hall, approaching the throne, where Grima sat next to Theoden. Grima and Ariana locked eyes, and a surge of hate flowed through her. Grima smiled evilly at her.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden King," said Gandalf. Grima whispered his malice into the king's ear before the king spoke.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" asked Theoden.

"A just question my liege. Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name you. Ill-news is an ill guest," said Grima, rising from his seat and confronting Gandalf.

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm," said Gandalf, pointing his staff at Grima.

"His staff. I told you to take the wizard's staff!," Grima yelled. Grima's lackeys immediately moved towards Gandalf. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli intervened and knock them down. Grima tried to crawl away but Gimli placed his foot on him.

"Theoden! Son of Thengel. Too long have you sat in the shadows," said Gandalf as he moved towards Theoden. "Hearken to me. I release you... from this spell," Gandalf continued. Theoden spoke, but it was Saruman's voice that was heard.

"You have no power here... Gandalf the Grey!," Said Saruman, laughing madly. Gandalf Through off his grey cloak to reveal his white robes. Saruman screamed in surprise and anger Through Theoden.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound," said Gandalf, pointing his staff at Theoden.

"If I go, Theoden dies," said Saruman.

"You did not kill me. You will not kill him," Gandalf replied.

"Rohan is mine!" yelled Saruman.

"Be gone! HA!" said Gandalf pointing all of his energy at Theoden. Suddenly, Theoden lunged at Gandalf. Gandalf touched Theoden's head with his staff and Theoden immediately stiffened. Eowyn who had just entered the room, ran to Theoden who began to lose the look of extreme age. He then looked at Eowyn, holding her face in his hand.

"I know your face. Eowyn," he said before looking around the room. "Gandalf?" he asked.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend," Gandalf replied.

"Dark have been my dreams of late," said Theoden, looking around, an unsure look etched on his face. 

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better, if they grasped your sword," Said Gandalf as one of the Guards brought Theoden his sword. Theoden grasped his sword and stood before his eyes landed on Grima, who shuddered. Two guards tossed Grima out of the palace, watching as he rolled down the steps. King Theoden followed him down the stairs, his sword drawn.

"I've only ever served you, my lord," said Grima as he tried to slink away.

"Your leech craft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" yelled King Theoden viciously.

"Send me not from your side," Grima pleaded. Theoden raised his sword to kill Grima but was stopped by Aragorn.

"No, my lord! No, my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account," said Aragorn. Grima scrambled to his feet and ran towards the gates, pushing aside bystanders. "Hail! Theoden King!" yelled Aragorn to the crowed. The people knelt to their King, as did Aragorn.

"Where is Theodred? Where is my son?" asked Theoden as he looked around at everyone.

Ariana stood on the stone terrace, staring out into the night. The stars above her head twinkled brighter than she had ever seen them, but again, even the constellations seemed alien to her. This was the first time since she had arrived in middle earth, that she had missed her home. She wondered how much damage she had sustained during her accident, or if she had already died. That would kill her parents. Ariana stood alone for the longest time, just thinking about her home…and what Aden had said to her. Were they truly to stay here forever, and if so, what would Ariana do if she were to stay here. Legolas, who had been watching her for a while, now went to place a hand on her shoulder. Ariana nearly jumped out of her skin at his touch. She spun around quickly, only to find a very amused Legolas, looking back at her. "All the power of the valar, yet even a dwarf could sneak up on you," said Legolas with a small laugh. 

"So…the Prince of Mirkwood _**does**_ have a sense of humor…," she said sarcastically.

"Of course I do…but it is very rarely seen so don't expect to see it again," he said in mock seriousness. 

"Wow…two in a row…you're on fire," she said, trying to hold back her laughter. Legolas just smiled at her before looking out into the distance. His smile slowly faded as he looked back to Ariana.

"This is the first time we've spoken more than a sentence to one another since Lothlorien," he said. Ariana looked around, as if she thought others were around…why did he have to bring this up again. Ariana turned away from him.

"No Legolas…we can't talk about this now…not here," said Ariana.

"Then tell me where we **can **talk about this and I will gladly go there…this needs to be said, and I don't care where we are but I need to say this before we have anymore interruptions," said Legolas seriously. Ariana turned to look at him for a moment before she nodded in agreement.

"I know where we can talk in privacy," she said before walking towards her room, Legolas close behind her.

Ariana entered her room some minutes later, Legolas in toe. Arianas' room consisted of a large bed, a bed side table, and a small window. Ariana sat on her bed, and Legolas next to her. No one said anything for a moment, but it was Legolas who broke the silence.

"Ariana…I wanted to talk about what happened that day in Lothlorien," he said. Ariana Immediately tensed at the topic of conversation. She had been trying to avoid this talk for almost two weeks, but now, with no where to go, she had little hope of escaping it.

"…What about it?". Looking down at the floor, she was careful not to make eye contact with him. 

"…You never truly answered my question…,"

"…Which was…?". Legolas rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Do you have feelings for me?" asked Legolas, this time in an almost apprehensive tone. Ariana took a deep breath. She was not going to answer that question…at least not honestly. 

"I don't think we should be talking about this," she said nervously. 

"Why not? Is it so wrong to wonder if you return my affection for you?"

"Listen…I've never been very good at expressing my emotions, and every time I have it has ended in disaster! It makes me very uncomfortable and…wait a minute…". Legolas almost heard the click as she registered his words. Arianas' eyes finally met his, and what he saw in those sapphire depths made his heart falter. He could not help himself. He leaned in closer to her, moving his hand to caress her cheek. She closed her eyes at his touch and leaned her cheek into his hand, covering his hand with hers. She had tried so hard to prevent this from happening. How was it that, in all her life…in all the world, it would be this elf that could touch her heart as no other had done before him. So many emotions flooded from her at that moment. Her love for him, for the fellowship, for her family and friends whom she would never see again, her hatred of her weakness and her enemies, her fear for the future. She could feel it all at once and she could not contain it, so she did the only thing she could. She cried. Her tears came slowly and quietly as they streamed down her olive cheeks. Legolas was caught off guard by her sudden show of emotion and immediately regretted his words. He was about to apologize for upsetting her when she moved closer her him, claiming his mouth with hers. The effect was instant. Around her neck the Sillmaril shown brilliant white, then, as he returned her kiss it faded to a dim glow, turning from white to a soft blue. Their lips did not wrestle for dominance, but moved together in a slow dance with one another. His free hand entwined itself in her ebony hair and pulled her even closer to him. Her hands entwined themselves in his tresses and she deepened the kiss, tracing his lips with her tongue, pleading for acceptance. He acquiesced and their tongues continued the dance their lips had begun. After a seemingly immeasurable length of time they parted from one another. Ariana wiped the tears from her eyes and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear before looking up at Legolas from heavily lidded eyes. Legolas leaned in and kissed her eye lids and forehead before pulling back, entwining one of his hands in hers.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, lowering her eyes from his gaze.

"You have nothing to feel sorry for," he said, lifting her chin so that her eyes met his once more. 

"I'm not nearly this weepy…I don't know what is wrong with me,"

"There is _nothing_ wrong with you," he said, brushing his fingers against her cheek. "You have been through much and to be dragged into a battle you have no part in…I can't imagine how upsetting and frustrating that must be. You have lost much, and now…," he paused. What would happen now? Where would they go from here? Could they risk their hearts at such a critical moment? Ariana saw in his face the questions she had no answers to. "You never answered my question," he said suddenly. Ariana gave a small snort and a smile played at the corners of her mouth.

"You distracted me,"

"So I did,"

"I assume you want the truth,"

"Always,"

"Yes, Legolas,"

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you had feelings for me?" he asked.

"Since…my first archery lesson," she confided, a deep blush coloring her cheeks. Legolas beamed. He knew he had not imagined her hesitance to his touch, but he had assumed her reaction was based out of fear, considering how he had treated her previously. His hand gently traced the place he had left a bruise those many weeks ago. It had since disappeared, yet the memory of it remained forever etched into his mind. 

"I was very cruel to you then. I should not have been. Will you ever forgive me?" he asked.

"As I said the night before we left, there is nothing to forgive," she said softly, placing a soft kiss on his parted lips. This sent an electric shock through his body, remembering the first time she had spoken those words to him, and the kiss she had given him. He had wanted her badly that night. He had wanted to grab her and claim her as his own. Now that he looked upon her face, so honest and open, he realized that he could not have done that to her. She deserved so much more than that. As he sat in quiet contemplation, Ariana began gently caressing the exposed skin of his hand. She moved her hand to his ear and lightly traced the tip and contours of it. Legolas' breath hitched in his chest and his body stiffened. Ariana smiled and persisted with her tender caresses. Legolas let out a low groan and closed his eyes against the sensual touch of her fingers. "You enjoy that," she said coyly. Legolas opened one eye and small smirk played on his lips.

"More than you could possibly know," he said, closing his eyes once more. He felt a shift on the bed next to him and her fingers were gone, replaced by her lips as she knelt beside him, nipping gently at the tip of his ear. Legolas stood bolt upright, looking down at a confused Ariana, who sat back on her knees, her hands in her lap.

"I'm sorry…I…thought you would enjoy it…,"she said, embarrassed. Something broke in Legolas then, shattered as if it were glass. He leaned down, attacking her mouth in a ferocious show of dominance. Ariana hardly had time to move her feet from beneath her before he was atop her, forcing her onto her back. One of his hands entwined once again in her hair while the other wove a path of fire up her leg, pushing up her skirt to reveal her flawlessly smooth thigh. A soft moan escaped Arianas' lips as she lay beneath him.

"I don't…think….this is a…good-" she began, but Legolas' hand had reached his intended destination and Arianas' brain functions promptly ceased. 

"It's my turn to do the teasing…and trust me…when I am done, you will never say those words to me again".

Hours later they lay together in bed beneath the sheets. Legolas lay beside her, kissing lightly up and down her arm and shoulder. 

"Did you enjoy yourself?" he asked, smiling as he continued to kiss her extremities.

"Uh-huh," was all Ariana could manage in response.

"Do you still think it was a bad idea?"

"No,"

"Can you say anything besides yes and no?"

"I'm not sure". Legolas laughed lightly, now trailing his kisses with his fingertips. He felt Ariana shiver in pleasure and her proximity to him forced a shiver of his own. 

"This may sound silly…but…I always thought that elves…wouldn't be very good at stuff like this," she said absently. Legolas stopped kissing her and cocked his head to one side.

"Why?"

"I don't know…you guys are all so ethereal…intimacy just seems…I don't know…to human for me to think it was something you would excel in". Legolas smirked slyly and moved his hand under the sheet that covered them, taking her around the waist and pulling her into him. "I may be more than human, but I _am_ a man Ariana,"

"I noticed," she said, placing a hand on his chest. 

"I love you Ariana," he said resolutely, taking her hand in his. "I love you and I will never leave you".

"I love you too Legolas…with all my heart," she replied, embracing him. She moved her leg between his and cuddled up to him, sighing softly into his chest. He held her close to him, resting his head atop hers, allowing the smell of her hair to envelope his senses. They lay in bed intertwined for what seemed like forever before falling asleep in each others arms.

Ariana looked at her surroundings. She was in a darkly lit bedroom that looked as if it belonged to the devil himself. She immediately knew where she was, for her heart felt only evil there. She looked down at her cloths and nodded in approval when she saw that her clothing was still white, though it was somehow different than the cloths Galadriel had given her. Her corset was now completely white, threaded with silver; two silver arm bracelets caressed her skin and a sheer white piece of silk attached from the arm bracelets to the back of her corset. Her skirt had also turned completely white, laced with silver on both sides. The Anglesite stone Galadriel had given her was no longer around her neck. Instead, it sat, embedded in an almost liquid silver circlet which adorned her head. Ariana spread her wings to find that they were no longer speckled brown at the tips. Her wings had become a solid and brilliant white. Ariana checked for her blades to find that they had also changed. They were now silver and were engraved with the elven words "A light, from the shadow shall spring". 

Ariana did away with her wings and had just finished reattaching her weapons to her hips when Aden's voice came from behind her.

"You look irresistible in that outfit…but I assume you've been hearing that a lot from the men in Rohan," said Aden as he came up behind her, gently caressing her body from behind. Ariana leaned back into him for only a moment before thoughts of Legolas came flooding back into her mind. She quickly pulled away and faced him. He smirked at her for a moment but his facial expression quickly changed when he looked at her eyes.

"Why are your eyes different? What have you done?" was the last thing she heard him say before her world went dark once again. 

Ariana Awoke to the sun streaming through her window. She turned over and smiled when she saw Legolas lying next to her asleep…or at least looking asleep. Ariana grinned before leaning in to kiss him. She was startled when she felt his hands on her waist, pulling her into another searing kiss. All at once the sheet that covered their bed caught fire. Legolas and Ariana both jumped out of bed and looked at the fire before Ariana put it out. They stared at the burn mark on the bed for a moment before looking at each other. Legolas' eyes went wide when he looked into Ariana' eyes. Ariana' once sapphire eyes were now a deep ocean blue, and a closer look revealed that Legolas could no longer see his reflection in her eyes. It was like looking into heavens. Hundreds of brilliant stars lay sparkling in Ariana' eyes…it was the most beautiful sight Legolas had ever seen. He looked at her for only another moment before a knock came at the door.

"Lass, the sun has been up for nearly two hours! It is time for us to leave!" came Gimli's voice from the other side of the door. Ariana and Legolas tore their gazes away from each other and Legolas moved to dress. He stopped only to look at Arianas' outfit. Ariana looked down to see what Legolas was looking at. Her outfit was the same as it had been in her dream. Ariana looked at Legolas and shrugged in confusion. 

"I believe you will get looks from many men of Rohan today," he said with a hint of jealousy. Ariana smiled and moved for the door.

"But only one has my heart and he is standing in this room," she said with a sly smile. Legolas smiled back at her as he finished dressing.

"…and no woman alive will ever be loved the way I love you," he said with a smile.

So? What did you think? Hope you liked it. REVIEW! I READ THEM AND TAKE THEM INTO ACCOUNT! Also…I'm thinking of changing the name of my story. Any Suggestions?


	5. Darkness Rising

Chapter 5

Ariana and Legolas walked swiftly down the hallway and into the great hall, where it seemed as though everyone was rushing to ready themselves for a long journey. Those in the hall immediately stopped when they saw Ariana. Aragorn just stared at her as if she had grown 50 feet over night. Legolas looked at Ariana and shook his head in protest but Ariana gave him a comforting touch on his arm before walking towards Aragorn and Gimli.

"We must make haste, for all of Edoras is to make for Helms Deep," said Aragorn in a sort of disdainful way. Gimli was still looking at her, a

disbelieving expression etched over his worn features.

"What happened to your cloths….and what's with your eyes missy?" he asked. Ariana rolled her eyes at Gimli. She knew that this was not the last time she would be asked questions like that, but in truth she had no idea how a person could return to reality in a dress from their dreams, nor had she looked at her eyes, but something told her that they were very different, that _she_ was now very different.

"I really don't know Gimli… Aragorn, has Gandalf left to find Eomer yet?" She asked.

"He rides to them as we speak," he replied.

"Then we have only four days until the battle of Helms Deep…let none speak of it…Aragorn, only you can tell Theoden of the battle," she said.

"When should I tell him?" asked Aragorn, in a tone reminiscent of a person who knew that the king would not believe them.

"Tell him only after you have seen the army with your own eyes, for soon all of our strengths shall be tested," she said. She knew she was being cryptic, but thought it unwise to tell Aragorn that he was about to go head first over a very large cliff. Also, "Wait until we are attacked by warg riders and you have what should be a fatal plunge off of a cliff" seemed like too much sensory overload.

"I understand…now ready yourselves…for we leave within the hour,"

The refugees of Edoras slowly made their way across the wide open country to Helm's Deep. Legolas sat atop Arod, while Ariana walked briskly beside him. They both watched Gimli, who rode another horse, while talking to Eowyn who was also walking not far up ahead. Legolas was the first to break the silence between them.

"Why have you not spoken to me?" he asked Ariana. She looked up at him to give an answer, but even she did not truly understand why she had not spoken to him since they had left her room in Edoras.

"I don't know Legolas," she said with partial honesty. Legolas dismounted Arod to walk behind Ariana. He gently leaned down to her ear and began to speak.

"Is it because of your dream with Aden?" he asked. Ariana' heart almost stopped at his words. How had he known, and more importantly, why had he said 'with Aden' rather than 'of Aden'. It seemed to her as though her nightly meetings with Aden were no longer dreams, nor were they private.

"How do you know about Aden?" she asked softly. Legolas placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke again.

"Last night, we became apart of each other. I saw your dreams through your eyes…Ariana…you were not alone," he said. Ariana smiled to herself. She knew in her heart that Legolas meant every word, and that Aden would have no power over her now that she was bonded to Legolas.

"I love you Legolas," she said softly.

"And I love you Ariana," Legolas replied. They walked together until it was time to break camp, unaware that even now, they were being watched by covetous eyes.

The fellowship sat with Eowyn in a circle around their fire. The day was fast turning into night, and some of the older refugees had already turned in. Ariana lay close to Legolas, her head in his lap, watching as Eowyn tried to engage Aragorn, but with little response. Ariana felt so sorry for Eowyn, for she knew that Aragorn would never return her feelings, but Ariana also knew that Eowyn would find solace in Faramir, Borimir's younger brother, and the only remaining heir to the steward of Gondor.

Legolas looked down at Ariana and smiled thoughtfully. Though she was human, Ariana shared more elven qualities than human. She had incredible power, and yet was still so vulnerable and innocent. He didn't know why, but Legolas felt as if they had been destined to make this journey together. He cared more about her than he had ever cared for anyone to his recollection, and his heart told him that she felt the same. After their night in Edoras, they had grown closer, and to some extent could sense each others' thoughts and emotions. Legolas learned so much about her that he had not known, most importantly her unconscious meetings with Aden. Legolas knew of Aden's nightly visits to Ariana, as well as the constant battles within herself as she attempted to thwart the temptation Aden presented to her in those dreams. This would have bothered Legolas immensely, had he not known that Ariana overcame these temptations by thinking of the love she felt for him.

Ariana pulled herself out of her reverie and stood up before looking at Legolas.

"I'm going out into the fields to practice with my powers," she said softly. Legolas looked at her gravely.

"Do you really think you should be out there alone at night?" he asked. It was more of a statement than a question but Ariana just smiled at him.

"Legolas…if anything, I should be worrying about you're safety…I'll light a fire so you can see where I am, and you will know if something is wrong…besides…I can look after myself," she said confidently before giving him a quick kiss and walking away into the night.

Ariana walked a fair distance out into the field before sitting by a large rock. Ariana conjured up dried leaves and twigs into a small pile before setting the pile aflame. She sat silently with her legs crossed, trying to meditate. After a few minutes she had reached her center and began to try her powers out. First came the power of wind. She closed her eyes and concentrated on calling the winds. It started as a soft breeze and began to grow until it was almost hurricane force. She opened her eyes and the winds immediately subsided. Next came the power of water.

One by one she tested her powers until she called fire. She found that though she was efficient with earth, and more than efficient with wind, and water, fire was proving to be much more difficult. Ariana tried for an hour to master the fourth element but she could only conjure a puny fire ball, no bigger than a golf ball. Ariana sighed and temporarily admitted defeat before putting out the fire which she had conjured and standing up. She had stopped to look out over the plains when she sensed someone behind her. She turned around and gasped in surprise. A man, who looked no more than twenty-five, stood before her, his arm still out stretched as if to tap her on her shoulder.

"What do you want?" she asked shortly. It took him a moment just to register the fact that he had startled her before he spoke.

"I'm sorry my lady, but I saw you walk away from camp and when you didn't come back I thought something had happened to you," he replied. Ariana looked at him suspiciously for a moment before letting out a small sigh.

"Well, as you can clearly see, I am fine, so I think you would do well to go back to camp. The man nodded, looking a little dejected as he turned to leave. Ariana let him take only a few steps before she sighed and walked up behind him.

"Sorry I was so rude to you…I'm not exactly in the mood to be around people right now," she said apologetically.

"That is understandable my lady, but this is a very dangerous time for you to be wandering off into the wilderness by yourself in the middle of the night," he said gravely. All Ariana could do was laugh at that statement.

"What is your name?" she asked him, a small smile still evident on her face.

"My name is Ceridian, son of Earendil…," he said, still a little indignant about how unimportant his words to her had been.

"Well…Ceridian, I appreciate your concern for my safety, but you are talking to the wrong person…I can take care of myself," she said, before walking back to the camp, unaware that she was being watched with unrestrained obsession.

Ariana returned to camp to find everyone asleep, save Legolas, who seemed to have been waiting for her to return. Legolas sat quietly against a bolder, stroking the feathered tip of one of his arrows lazily. Upon her arrival he returned the arrow to his quiver and reached out his hand for hers. Ariana placed her hand in his and lowered herself into a sitting position in his lap. The firelight cast a dim glow over their features as they gazed at one another. Legolas lifted Ariana' chin and lowered his head into a gentle kiss. Ariana lay her head on his chest and soon fell into a peaceful sleep. Ariana' dreams were filled with unrest. Blurred images of men dying, Haldir, lying dead in Aragorn's arms, the wall of Helm's Deep being blown apart…and….Legolas, leaning on Aragorn for support, a large gash in his leg.

It was just before dawn when she awoke. She looked around quickly for Legolas, to find him packing for the others, who still lay sleeping. Ariana lay back down on the ground, forcing herself not to think about her dreams. Was what she saw really the future, or was it simply planted in her mind by Aden. Ariana did not know the answer, but she did know that she would do everything in her power to keep it from happening.

The warmth of the noon day sun gave some small reprieve from the icy chill of the bitter cold morning, which threatened to congeal the very souls of the people of Rohan as they made their way ever closer to Helms Deep. Ariana readied herself, as well as the others, for the fast approaching on slot of warg riders. At Ariana' request, Legolas had moved towards the front of the group, just in front of Hama and Gamling as they rode, scouting ahead of the refugees. The two soldiers had passed Legolas, who was standing near the crest of a hill, when suddenly Hama's horse began to balk and rear.

"What is it? Hama?" Asked Gamling gravely

"I'm not sure." Hama replied.

Unbeknownst to them, a warg riding scout had appeared upon a hill above them. The warg leapt on Hama and his horse, knocking down the horse and throwing Hama. He barely had time to scream before he was killed by the Warg.

"Wargs!" Cried Gamling.

Legolas, who had been standing at the crest of a hill, ran up and shot the Warg with an arrow, then cut the throat of the rider. Aragorn ran to the crest of the hill to join him.

"Ha! A scout!" Legolas Exclaimed.

Gamling rode quickly back toward the refugees as Aragorn ran to his horse.

"What is it? What do you see?" asked Theoden, looking between Gamling and Aragorn.

"Wargs! We're under attack! Get them out of here!" Yelled Aragorn fiercely.

Legolas remained on the crest of the hill, watching the approaching warg riders.

Fear and confusion spread amongst the refugees like wildfire as Theoden called all of the riders to the head of the column. Gimli, who had been walking with Ariana, now mounted Arod with the help of some men. Ariana unsheathed her blades and rushed forward to join the others. Eowyn also started to mount the horse she was leading.

"You must lead the people to Helm's Deep, and make haste." Said Theoden to her.

"I can fight!" she said angrily.

"No!" Theoden replied. "You must do this... for me". Theoden then called for his riders to follow him as he led the charge against the warg riders.

"Make for the lower ground! Stay together!" Eowyn yelled to the refugees as she led them away from the approaching battle.

Legolas began shooting at the warg riders. As the Rohirrim crested the hill, he swung himself onto Arod with Gimli while the horse was at a dead gallop. Ariana pushed herself forward on the wind, throwing her twin axe blades at the warg riders, slicing flesh and fur, before returning to her hands. The Rohirrim and wargs crashed into each other with the force of two colliding trains and begin fighting.

Gimli fell from Arod almost immediately and when he stood a nearby warg prepared to charge him, but Legolas rode up behind the warg and killed it with an arrow, much to Gimli's displeasure.

It seemed as though the warg riders had established Ariana, Aragorn, and Legolas as the key resistance, and attacked accordingly. Much to their dismay, Ariana was not an easy target. Any warg or rider who got within five meters of her, were immediately beheaded, or otherwise dismembered by her twin ax blades. Legolas was also proving to be a difficult target, shooting anything even remotely close to him. Aragorn was knocked off his horse and when another warg passed him, Aragorn jumped up behind its rider, bestowing a Glasgow kiss. The rider knocked him off, but he griped the wargs harness and, while being dragged he used his knife to stab the rider, who pushed him away, grabbing the Evenstar pendant, and falling wounded off the warg. Aragorn, caught in the harness, could not free himself from the warg, which ran headlong off of a cliff, taking Aragorn with him.

As the battle was winding down, Legolas looked around for Aragorn, but found no trace of him. He examined the ground around the cliff, only to find the rider Aragorn had wounded, lying were he had fallen, laughing wickedly.

"Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing," said Gimli, raising his ax.

"He's….dead! He took a little tumble off the cliff," said the rider, coughing and sputtering as he choked on his own blood.

"You lie!" yelled Legolas, but the glimmer of the Evenstar pendant clutched in the riders' hand, told Legolas that it was true. Taking it he joined Theoden at the cliff's edge, looking for signs of Aragorn. Gimli followed looking at the river below.

"Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead," said Theoden to Gamiling. Legolas looked up in shock. Theoden placed a hand on his shoulder before walking away. Ariana ran to Legolas and Gimli, a self satisfied grin on her face, but as she looked at the two, her face fell.

"Did you know this would happen?" asked Legolas, looking up from the Evenstar pendant. Ariana bowed her head and nodded slowly. Legolas closed his eyes and gripped the pendant tightly before turning from her and walking away. Gimli looked from Legolas to Ariana, shock and confusion etched on his face, before shaking his head and following Legolas.

Aden looked out into the ominous darkness that blanketed Mordor. It seemed as though all had been lost when Ariana and Legolas had joined souls, but this knew element of distrust Legolas was showing her would give Aden just the leverage he needed to bring his plans into gruesome reality, but he needed help. Aden closed his eyes and searched with his minds' eye for someone close to Ariana, who would be willing to aid him in her capture. Suddenly, the Smokey figure of a man appeared before him in the darkened hall. He looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties, his dark brown hair hung in his face, slightly covering his handsome features and almost amber colored eyes, which were darkened with lust and obsession. Aden called to the figure, who looked him dead in the eyes before nodding.

"Ariana belongs to us, body and soul. Use the powers I give you now and take her tonight...kill all who stand in your way," said Aden to the figure in front of him, who smirked wickedly before vanishing. Aden smiled with an innate sense of self satisfaction, but knew that his task was only half finished. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and vanished from the tower and from Mordor all together. Aden reappeared moments later beside the leader of Sarumans' vast army. The Uruk looked thoroughly taken aback by Aden's appearance. Aden pulled a small black box from under his cloak, placing it in the Uruk-Hai leaders' hand.

"I have a very important job for you…," he said menacingly to the orc, who nodded in silent acquiescence.

On the last leg of the journey to Helms Deep, Ariana walked alone. It had never occurred to her that she would need to tell Legolas and Gimli of Aragorn's fate, knowing that he would soon return…and even if she had, it might have affected the outcome of the oncoming battle. All of these things ran through her head as she tried to reassure herself that she was not a traitor, but this was proving to be most difficult, considering the fact that neither Legolas nor Gimli had spoken to her since the battle. She knew now that Legolas' faith in her was waning with every test of trust, but could he be blamed? At this very moment he was under the impression that the one person, of whom he had loved with all of his heart, had intentionally killed his best friend and ally, and that she in turn, felt no remorse for her actions.

"Make way for Theoden. Make way for the King!" a man yelled as Theoden and the remaining members of the Rohirrim made their way up the causeway and through the gates of Helms Deep.

Eowyn ran to greet the coming warriors "So few. So few of you have returned," she said in shock.

"Our people are safe. We have paid for it with many lives," said Theoden as he dismounted his horse and reached up to help down an injured rider.

"My lady," said Gimli as he approached Eowyn.

"Lord Aragorn. Where is he?" Eowyn asked expectantly.

"He fell," said Gimli sadly, looking to Legolas, who in turn looked to Ariana, though briefly, before turning back to Eowyn. Eowyn looked toward the King. Tears welled in her eyes.

"Draw all our forces behind the wall. Bar the gate, and set a watch on the surround," ordered Theoden.

"What of those who cannot fight, my lord? The women and children?" asked Gamling.

"Get them into the caves. Saruman's arm will have grown long indeed if he thinks he can reach us here," Theoden replied.

Ariana followed quickly after Legolas as he walked briskly through the corridors that led to their sleeping quarters. He rounded a corner and as she did the same, she was greeted by his face, a hardened and cold expression evident as he looked at her.

"What do you want?" he asked sternly, eyeing her.

"Aragorn isn't dead Legolas…he will be here in a few hours with news of the approaching army….you have to trust me," she said desperately.

"Why do I have to trust you….you say you walk in light but all you do is keep secrets from me…why should I trust you if you cannot even trust me enough to tell me my friend would be lost to me…even for such a short time?" he asked harshly.

"Because...I thought you loved me. I thought you understood…I thought you trusted me," she said, tears welling in her eyes.

"How can I love or trust someone who keeps so many secrets?" asked Legolas before turning from her.

"…I…I guess you never could…" was all she managed to say before running off in the opposite direction.

A deepening chill descended on the great fortress as evening approached. At the top of the highest tower, Ariana sat, huddled in a corner, her tears relentless as she fought the urge to jump out of the tower to her death. Her heart was breaking and she felt as if she would soon be enveloped by the sorrow that now threatened to ravage her soul. She was so lost in her pain that she didn't hear as a person came into the room and sat beside her.

"What is wrong my lady?" asked a voice from beside her. Ariana jerked her head up and was more than surprised when her starry eyes met amber colored eyes beneath a thick veil of dark brown hair.

"I've lost the only man I've ever loved…," was all she could manage to say before breaking down into another fit of sobs. Ceridian put a comforting arm around Ariana shoulders. After a few moments, Ariana again found composure and her tears subsided.

"Any man who makes you cry is not worthy of your love…I would never make you cry," said Ceridian, leaning in closer to her, attempting to kiss her, but Ariana pulled away from him at the last moment.

"I'm sorry Ceridian…but I love Legolas…and no matter what evils threaten to tear us apart, I will not forsake him," she said. She quickly stood and had just reached the door to the room when it slammed shut and locked. Ariana tugged at the door but it wouldn't budge. She turned around to look back at Ceridian and sucked in a breath. He was surrounded by a dark mist, which Ariana instinctively knew to be dark energy. Ceridian had dark powers. Ariana unfurled her massive wings and stood ready to attack. Ceridian eyed her curiously for a moment before letting out a menacing laugh that was not his own.

"Silly girl, always so eager to trust. Look where it has gotten you. Your friends…your great love has forsaken you, and now there is no one to come to your rescue. You belong to me now Ariana…," he said curtly. Ariana' eyes narrowed on him as it dawned on her what was going on.

"Aden…how?" she said with a mixture of anger and confusion. Ceridian smirked and began walking towards her.

"You are not the only one with powers little girl," he said. Ariana growled at Ceridian before knocking him back into the wall with a blast of wind. He staggered for only a moment before disappearing in front of her eyes. Ariana looked around franticly. How could she fight what she couldn't see? What sort of powers had Aden given him? A noise behind her made her turn, but she wasn't fast enough. Ceridian had reappeared, grabbing her from behind. The dark mist that surrounded him, now descended upon Ariana who struggled in vain to free herself from his grip. She felt as if her soul were being drained by the darkness that radiated from him and soon she could no longer fight him. It was as if invisible ropes held her in place, and they were tightening. Ceridian's hands were now free to molest her at his leisure. His hands roamed freely over her restrained body, groping and fondling every inch of her. His mouth ruthlessly assaulted her neck and chest, licking and biting her wherever he pleased. Her unrestrained cries for help slowly became pleas for him to stop, but this only intensified his need for her. Tears streamed down her cheeks once more as he threw her up against the wall, lifting her legs off of ground and standing between them. Ariana' eyes shut as she felt him penetrate her, her mind raced with fear and a seemingly white hot hatred she had never felt in her entire life; yet she could not fight. She could do nothing to prevent his assault, and so for the second time since she had awakened in this land, she began to cry. "Legolas," she whispered softly, and then she was gone, lost to black oblivion, and the man who had taken what was not his to take.

"He's alive!" yelled one of the villagers from the gate as Aragorn made his way up the causeway into Helm's Deep. Gimli shoved his way through the crowd of refugees whom had descended upon Aragorn.

"You are the luckiest, the canniest, and the most reckless man I ever knew. Bless you, laddie," said Gimli, embracing Aragorn.

"Where is the King?" asked Aragorn

Gimli nodded his head in the direction of the keep. Aragorn quickly made his way towards the keep but came to a halt in one of the corridors. Legolas stood, as if he had been waiting for Aragorn's return.

"_Le ab-dollen_ (you're late)…You look terrible, said Legolas with a small smile, before handing Aragorn the Evenstar pendant. Aragorn smiled at the pendant, looked and looked up, scanning the corridor.

"Where is Ariana?" he asked. Legolas opened his mouth to but as he began to speak a loud scream filled every corner of his mind. Images of Ariana began flashing through his mind at the speed of light…she was being raped. Legolas shook his head, looking around franticly. "What is wrong my friend?" Aragorn asked.

"Ariana is in pain….so much pain….he's hurting her….I kill him!" was all Legolas could manage to say before unsheathing his weapons and racing towards the tower of which Ariana was now captive, Aragorn close behind.

Ariana lay on the floor in the middle of the room, her clothes torn, and bruises becoming evident on her arms, legs, and thighs. Ceridian sat strattled over her, ravishing her neck and breasts hungrily. Ariana had revived to find Ceridian atop her and she began to scream out in vain. She felt as if she was fading away into darkness, and no one was there to help her. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw the door to the tower burst open. Legolas' eyes fell on Ceridian, who began laughing manically at Legolas.

"The elf prince is too late to save his princess! She belongs to the darkness now!" Said Ceridian.

"We shall see about that!" said Legolas heavily. He strung his bow and fired an arrow straight into Ceridian's heart. As the arrow pierced his body, the dark energy that had once surrounded him faded away. He, Ceridian looked down at the arrow in surprise, and then looked at Legolas before falling to the floor, dead. Legolas let his bow fall to the floor and hurried over to Ariana, cradling her in his arms. Her eyes were open, yet they seemed empty somehow…dead. Legolas held her close to himself.

"I…n…never should have left you…Ariana, I love you with all my heart…don't leave me," he said, a tear running down his face. The tear he had shed fell from his chin and landed on Ariana' lips. At that moment Ariana began to emit a radiant golden glow. The light grew brighter than daylight, enveloping her entire form. Legolas felt waves of white hot energy rippling from her. Even the room itself seemed to be emitting a strange vibration. Moments later the light Surrounding Ariana faded away. Legolas inhaled a breath. Ariana lay in his arms. Her clothing had repaired itself, yet the bruises from her assault remained. Her boots had vanished, revealing her bare feet. The Sillmaril encrusted circlet that adorned her head remained unchanged, unless it had become more brilliant. Her eyes had closed and she looked as if she were in a peaceful sleep. Legolas scooped her up in his arms and carried her from the tower to the sleeping quarters.

Aragorn entered Theoden's chamber, throwing the doors wide.

"A great host you say?"

"All Isengard is emptied,"

"How many?"

"Ten thousand strong at least,"

"Ten thousand?"

"It is an army bred for a single purpose. To destroy the world of men. They will be here by nightfall,"

"Let them come!"

Theoden stood on the Deeping Wall with Aragorn, Gimli, and his Guard. Men were spread thinly along the wall and the walls of the fortress.

"I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall. We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall, or set foot inside the Hornburg," he said sternly.

"This is no rabble of mindless Orcs. These are Uruk-Hai. Their armor is thick and their shields broad," said Gimli.

"I have fought in many wars, master dwarf. I know how to defend my own Keep," said Theoden, stepping up to Gimli. "They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's hoards will pillage and burn, we've seen it before. Crops can be re-sown... homes, rebuilt. Within these walls, we will out last them…,"

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people, down to the last child," said Aragorn.

"What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance," said Theoden, turning angrily to meet Aragorn's gaze.

"Send out riders, my lord. You must call for aid," said Aragorn.

"And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? One of the Valar perhaps? We are not so lucky in our friends as you…," said Theoden. Aragorn looked at Theoden wide eyed. "You thought I didn't know what that girl was? I knew it from the moment I saw her fight. She is not human, nor is she elf kind…no…she is not of this world…why can she not save us?" asked Theoden. Aragorn opened his mouth to answer, but Legolas, who had finally joined them, spoke in his stead.

"Because The Dark One, Sauron's servant, possessed of one of the villagers and had her beaten and rapped…we are lucky she still lives…if I had not gotten there when I did, Aden would have stolen her soul…then she would have become like him, cold and heartless…then nothing would have stopped him from ruling this world…,". Everyone looked at him in shock at his words. Theoden hung his head and sighed deeply.

"Then there truly is no hope."

Yes? No? Maybe so? I didn't do much with this chapter…I liked it as it was, but I re-worded some stuff and took out one of her outfit changes. It was starting to feel like playing final fantasy 10 II, lol. There will be a couple more though…I try to change the outfit to mimic the different stages Arianna goes through…so I think, maybe three more. REVIEW! Comments are welcome; just don't be nasty about it if there is something you want me to change. I got a page long rant from two people because I didn't use correct elvish! WTF PEOPLE? To the rest of you…LOVE LOVE LOVE YOU! Thank you for reading. Gracias! Merci! Shea Shea! Domo! And to every other person reading that is from a different country! THANK YOU!


	6. When Hope Fails

Chapter 6

Ariana opened her eyes fluttered weakly, then opened. She was in a darkened room, lit by a single small lamp. Her gaze traveled from the lamp across the room and stopped when they met a pair of azure blue eyes, which stared back at her intently. It immediately dawned on Ariana what had happened to her and she sat up rigidly in the bed. Instantly, she felt faint and fell back against the pillows, her head spinning wildly.

"Try not to move…Aden stole much of your life force…you are very weak," he said, placing a hand on her cheek. Ariana jerked her head away from his hand and looked away from him. Legolas lowered his head dolefully and stood to leave. He had reached the door knob when he heard her voice.

"Legolas….,"

"Yes?"

"How is Aragorn?' she asked. Legolas knew the question had nothing to do with her concern for the ranger. She knew exactly how he was. She was antagonizing him, and for good reason. Had he trusted her none of this might have happened.

"Forgive me,"

"I don't know if I can Legolas…not this time," she replied, too close to tears to say any more.

Her words had cut right into the very heart of him. He let out a rattled sigh, and walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind him.

The armory was filled with men readying for the battle to come. Aragorn inspected a sword intently, before tossing it down onto a table, scowling. Men and boys filed past him as they were fitted with weapons and armor. Aragorn looked at them all disapprovingly.

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers,"

"Most have seen too many winters," said Gimli.

"Or too few," added Legolas, coming up from behind Aragorn and Gimli, a hollow expression etched upon his face. "Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes" he continued. At Legolas' words all of the men stopped to listen to the conversation. "_Boe a hyn, neled herain dan caer menig_(And they should be...Three hundred against ten thousand),"

"_Si beriathar hyn, ammaeg na ned Edoras_(They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras)," said Aragorn, trying to muster some semblance of positivity.

"_Aragorn, nedin dagor hen u-'erir ortheri. Natha daged _dhaer!(We are warriors. They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!),"

"Then I shall die as one of them!" yelled Aragorn before stalking away. Legolas started after him, but was halted by Gimli.

"Let him go, lad. Let him be,"

To Ariana, the room around her was falling away…falling away into darkness. Without the love she had once cherished so dearly she felt as if her very soul had been taken from her. No love…no life…her heart was dying a slow death, shedding each hope like leaves…until nothing remained…no hope…no feeling…only a cold and vast emptiness inside of her, reminding her of the love she had once felt. The room faded away into nothingness, then came the cruel voice of Aden.

"I have won Ariana. Your friends have abandoned you and now they go to battle, and you…you will not be there to defend the people of Rohan, nor any of the other peoples of Middle Earth…the Orcs have been given orders to kill everyone in their path…and tonight….they will hunt down everyone you care about…and they will slaughter them…every last one!"

"No!" screamed Ariana, who was completely enveloped in darkness. A crushing sadness filled her soul, threatening to choke away her life force, an unseen menace whose grip tightened with every strangled breath she took. Tears filled her eyes at the thought of any of the fellowship coming to harm …then her thoughts fell upon Legolas. She saw only quick glimpses…she saw Legolas apologizing to Aragorn for doubting him…Aragorn comforting a scared little boy, clad in heavy armor.

"There is always hope…" he said to the boy. Ariana saw the dawn that would bring Gandalf and the Rohirrim…then she saw Sam and Frodo, amongst the rubble of Osgiliath:

" I can't do this, Sam." said Frodo slowly.

"I know. It's all wrong. By rights we shouldn't even be here. But we are. It's like in the great stories, Mr. Frodo, the ones that really mattered. Full of darkness and danger they were. And sometimes you didn't want to know the end, because... how could the end be happy? How could the world go back to the way it was when so much bad had happened? But in the end, it's only a passing thing, this shadow. Even darkness must pass. A new day will come…and when the sun shines, it'll shine out the clearer. Those were the stories that stayed with you, that meant something, even if you were too small to understand why. But I think, Mr. Frodo, I do understand, I know now. Folk in those stories had lots of chances of turnin' back, only they didn't. They kept goin', because they were holdin' on to somethin'."

"What are we holding onto, Sam?"

"…That there's some good in this world, Mr. Frodo, and it's worth fightin' for,"

Ariana closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Sam was right, they all were…so what if she and Legolas had 'trust issues'? That didn't stop her from loving him, nor did it stop her from caring about her friends...her friends…who had not given up hope…who were still fighting and would fight until their last breath. Arianna knew how the story was supposed to end, and she would not let her faith falter now, not when her friends needed her the most. In the midst of the darkness there came a light brighter and clearer than the dawn. Ariana sat bolt upright in her bed, looking out of the window. It had been dark for hours. It was raining profusely, and Ariana could hear the twang of bows and clanging of swords in the night air.

She rose slowly from her bed and closed her eyes. It was as if she was seeing every step of her journey fast forwarded. And then a surge of righteous anger filled every part of her. Aden was the cause of all of the miseries that had fallen upon the fellowship and her, and now he planned to slaughter everyone she cared about. For the innocent people of Rohan who did not know what tonight would cost them, for The people of Middle Earth who would be left defenseless if she did not take a stand, and for Legolas, the man she knew would be her destiny, she would fight…and she would win. Ariana opened her eyes to an inferno. White hot Flames engulfed her body, and as she walked towards the door, the flames scorched everything in her path…she had finally mastered all four elements.

"Is this it? Is this all you can conjure, Saruman?" asked Theoden mockingly as he monitored the battle from the second level. At that very moment, as if by some morbid cosmic joke, four Uruks appeared, pushing their way through the throng of their battling comrades, carrying two large bombs, courtesy of Saruman. The Uruks placed the bombs in a culvert of the Deeping wall. Another, rather large Uruk, appeared from the same throng of retches, carrying a lit torch, running towards the culvert at full speed. Aragorn was the first to spot the giant Uruk.

"_Togo hon dad, Legolas!_ (Bring him down , Legolas!)" He yelled franticly to Legolas, who immediately began firing arrows to bring down the large creature. Legolas' arrow hit the Uruk high in his right chest, but the brute's size made him almost impenetrable. "_Dago han! Dago han!_ (Kill him! Kill him!)" yelled Aragorn, watching in horror from further down the wall. Legolas fired another arrow that caused the Uruk to falter, but somehow, he managed to stumble forward and throw himself into the culvert, setting off the bombs. A deafening explosion erupted from the wall, as debris boulders, Elves, men, and Orcs flew in all directions. Aragorn was thrown to the ground unconscious and Gimli lay on top of the wall, unconscious as well. Theoden looked on, aghast from atop the fortress wall. Uruks began to charge through the culvert, but were hit with a rush of released water. The shielded Uruks reached the fortress gate, revealing a battering ram as they began to assault the gate.

On Théoden's orders, the soldiers inside the gate threw their bodies against the door to withstand the battering ram, which was barreling into the gate. Those manning the walls above the gate began throwing rocks and spears at the Uruks on the causeway. The water rushing through the wall abated, allowing the Uruks on the ground to rush the culvert. Gimli awoke to find Aragorn, still lying unconscious where he fell.

"Aragorn!" Gimli yelled as he leapt from the wall to the ground, attacking nearby Uruks with his ax, disappearing beneath the waters of the culvert. Aragorn, stirred by his comrade's calls, stood in front of the Elven warriors on the ground behind the wall.

" _Hado i phillin!_ (hurl the arrows!)" yelled Aragorn. The Elves swiftly fired arrows at the Uruks coming through the breach in the wall. Aragorn and the Elves charged the Uruks with drawn swords. Legolas who was on top of the wall, picked up an Uruk shield and used it to slide down the culvert stairs, shooting arrows as he went, joining the battle at the breech in the Deeping Wall. At the bottom, he directed the shield into an encroaching Uruk's chest, before attacking more Uruk's using his elven blades. Aragorn found Gimli underwater and drug him to his feet as the Uruks and Elves began a pitched battle at the breach. Suddenly, the throng of orcs evading the culvert parted.

Out of the darkened hole left in the wall, sickeningly thin shadows appeared, giving way to a sight that made even the elves falter. Uruks, the likes of which had never been seen before streamed past the others and into the fortress. The closest thing that they could be compared to would have been elves, or at least Uruk counterparts. They were sickeningly slim, adorned in blackened and battered elven armor, rusted metal bows on their back, and jagged twin blades in hand. The leader of this band of Uruks held menacingly in front of his inferiors. His gaze fell to Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn, who remained in fighting positions.

"Kill the fellowship! Kill the Elves!" screamed the Uruk archers leader. The line of Uruk archers moved together as one, attacking the fellowship and the elven archers, with almost surgical-like precision. The elves were falling, one by one, at the hands of this new evil, and soon Aragon, Gimli, and Legolas were overwhelmed. Gimli was knocked down and pinned to the ground by the Uruks. Aragorn and Legolas continued the fight as the creatures closed in around them. Legolas let out a painful yell. One of the Uruks had sliced a large gash into his left leg. He stumbled backwards onto the stairs, gripping his injured leg. Aragorn rushed to his side and dispatched an Uruk, attempting to land a finishing blow to his friend. They were hopelessly outnumbered and with Legolas injured, the outcome of this battle seemed sealed. Legolas blocked the advance of the Uruk leader with his knife, locking into a battle of strength. The Uruks blade was inches from his neck when the Uruk was thrown backwards and held in the air by some invisible force.

Aragorn, Legolas, and every Uruk in the culvert watched as the Uruk leader writhed in mid air screaming as if he were being ripped apart. Without warning, the Uruk leader ignited into white hot flames, his screaming became intense…then faded as the flames engulfed his body. The flames subsided and his chard remains fell to the ground. The other Uruks looked around, all attempting to figure out who had done this to one of their generals, but Aragorn and Legolas knew exactly who the culprit had been and looked towards the inner wall and the infirmary. There, atop the wall, wings unfurled as if poised for flight, stood Ariana. She surveyed the fortress for only a moment before closing her eyes. She raised her hand into the air, then pointed at the hole in the Deeping wall. The ground beneath the Uruks began to shake violently and the hoards of Uruks near the breach in the wall fled, attempting to scramble back the way they had come.

"Ye had better run yeh coward!" yelled Gimli as the Uruk that had pinned him down released him and fled. Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, and every man, elf and Uruk gawked in utter disbelief as the earth and rock beneath the hole in the Deeping wall thrust upwards, trapping the Uruks that had made it through the breach in the culvert. Ariana flew into the air, landing between the fellowship and the Uruks, She stared the Uruks down, as if daring one of them to attack her. The Uruk archers were the first to make a move. Running at Ariana at full speed, rusted twin blades drawn. Ariana knelt in the shallow waters of the culvert, touching the water with her finger. The Uruks in the knee deep culvert waters froze solid. Ariana stood and turned back to the fellowship.

"Ariana…Legolas has been badly wounded" said Aragorn. Ariana looked from Aragorn to Legolas, her gaze falling onto his slashed leg. She knelt down beside him and held her hand over his leg, closing her eyes, the stone in her circlet glowed, as did Legolas' wound. A moment later the wound had disappeared. Legolas looked at where his wound had been in astonishment. "I didn't know you could heal wounds," he said, looking to Ariana.

"Neither did I," she said with a weak smile.

" _Lle anta amin tu? _(Do you need help?)" came a satisfyingly familiar voice from the top of the inner wall stairs? Ariana, Aragorn and Legolas turned to find Haldir making his way skillfully over dead uruk corpses. Ariana smiled brightly at him, through everything that had happened, she had completely forgotten that she had wanted to save Haldir from meeting an untimely end atop the outer wall, but her happiness needed to be reserved until after the battle…there was still work to be done.

Ariana spread her wings and took fight above the fortress. She looked out over the masses of regrouping uruks, attempting to attack the wall once more. The rains had subsided, and in the distance, the cool blues of the night sky were being chased away by a red dawn. Ariana closed her eyes, feeling the power of the elements welling up within her. A white light suddenly engulfed her body, lighting up the early morning sky.

"Cover your eyes," Ariana' voice filled the heads of every man and elf in the fortress, who immediately hit the ground, shielding their eyes. The was a momentary silence throughout the whole of Helms Deep as everyone braced themselves, for what they did not know. "I am light," Ariana whispered. With a sonic boom, the light Ariana was emitting, jetted out across the fortress and the battle field beyond. Screams of agony erupted throughout from the Uruks whose eyes had not been shielded. More than half of the army had been blinded, and chaos was now breaking the ranks. Uncovering their eyes, the men in the fortress seized on the opportunity and began beating back their blinded foes. Ariana lowered back to the ground as Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli rushed to her side.

"Didn't know you could pull that off lass," said Gimli, laughing heartily as he patted her on the back. Ariana swayed dangerously, but was caught by Legolas, who was looking at her with immense admiration.

"You look a little tired," said Aragorn.

"It's a lot harder than it looks,

"Well it looked pretty hard," Aragorn replied with a deep laugh.

"We've made it through the night!" shouted a soldier running past them. They all looked towards the west. There sat Gandalf, atop shadow fax, flanked by the Rohirrim, half hidden by the dawn. Ariana looked back at Legolas smiling as he leaned in to kiss her. A small "pop" caused Legolas to open his eyes mid-kiss. Ariana' eyes were black and expressionless. Her body went limp, revealing a blackened dart sticking out of her shoulder. Legolas only had time to remove the dart and throw it to the ground when the sound of heavy wings made all three men take defensive stance, searching for the source of the dart. Legolas was knocked into Aragorn and Gimli, causing all three of them to hit the ground. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli looked on in shock as a large Uruk, clad in onyx plated armor, picked up Ariana' limp form, unfurled a pair of massive, black bat-like wings, and took flight; taking Ariana, and with her, the fate of middle earth.

Eomer, Theoden, Gandalf, Legolas and Aragorn rode to the crest of a hill followed by Gamling. They looked East, gazing at lighting and the glow of fire over Mordor.

"Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift. The Dark One's minion has captured our only hope to win this fight. She must be rescued if we are to have any chance at victory. The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle-earth is about to begin. All our hopes now lie with two little hobbits, and Ariana, who is somewhere deep within the walls of Mordor," said Gandalf. Eomer, Theoden, Gandalf, and Gamling turned there horses around and headed back down the hill. Aragorn and Gimli moved to follow but halted their horses, looking to Legolas who had not moved from the spot. He sat atop his horse, glaring at the borders of Mordor.

"I have to get her back" he said.

"We will come with you my friend," said Aragorn hastily.

"No Aragorn, this is something I have to do on my own…and besides, the people of Gondor need your guidance and protection, and I can't risk either of you getting hurt," Legolas replied, trotting his horse next to Aragorn.

"My friend, you cannot go into Mordor alone, it is suicide," Said Aragorn.

"Aragorn, you are needed here, and I will not be alone. Ariana will be with me," said Legolas, removing something from his saddle pouch and producing it to Aragorn. It was Ariana' circlet, which had fallen from her head when she was taken. The Sillmaril glinted regally in it's center. Without warning the circlet glowed a blinding white, as it seemed to melt into a different form. The light faded to reveal a large silver ring, the Anglesite jewel nestled in it's center. Legolas examined the ring quietly before slipping into one of his long and slender fingers. He Looked from the ring to the distance. "I must go alone…be safe my friends. _Tenna' ento lye omenta_(until next we meet)," he said quickly. Legolas pulled forcefully on his horses reigns and with a loud whine the horse raised and galloped down the hill, towards the sinister peaks of Mordor.

I loooooove this chapter. It's not my favorite, but it's defiantly up there in the top three. I had a very vivid image of this chapter in my mind and I think it translated well. There are some who say this chapter is way over done…listen…like it or not, GIRLS RULE! Ariana came, saw, and kicked butt…if that is your idea of overdone then you are reading the WRONG story…but remember…she hasn't faced Aden on equal footing yet. A battle is brewing between the two…who will win? Who will die? He he he he he. I know but I'm not telling! Review if you feel froggy!


	7. First Light

Ok…here we go! Back by popular demand. This chapter is dedicated to NaruVamp for the input and suggestion. I give you the revised edition of chapter 7, now with two more pages of Legoawsomeness!(yes…I made that word up just now:p) and a totally new shocker! I know…double the pleasure, double the fun!

Chapter 7

Ariana opened her eyes. Her vision was badly blurred and despite her best efforts, she could not bring herself to focus. Her nose was filled with the foul aroma of sulfur and burning earth. It invaded her senses almost to the point of nausea. It was then that she realized she was lying on a stone floor. Her fingers slowly traced the gritted grooves between the large pieces of polished glass-like stones she quickly realized to be obsidian. Ariana' mind went reeling as she sat upright, surveying her surroundings. She was in a dimly lit room, a few black candles and the reddish glow from a stone archway kept the space from complete darkness. The room reminded her almost of a medieval dungeon.

She struggled through the haze of sudden consciousness, trying to remember where she was. What had been her last memories before she had been overwhelmed by sleep? There had been a battle…the battle of Helms Deep, she recalled faintly…and…and they had won…and then…pain…a pain she had never before experienced. She sat up slowly, only to feel cold iron fetters clasped around her ankles and wrists. She stood and realized at that moment that she was chained to the spot. As she glanced around in search of some escape a faint glimmer caught her attention. Atop a stone pedestal across from her sat two large, glimmering jewels. Each sat suspended in mid-air by what Ariana assumed was a massive amount of power. She recognized them for what they were at once…two of the three Sillmarils. She struggled against the chains that held her in place, attempting to break free. She tried to spread her wings only to find that they too had been bound.

"How entertaining your effort is to watch," came a calm, cold voice from across the room. Ariana' eyes locked with her captors' and a low growl escaped her now clenched teeth. "That seems a rather rude welcome for your future king," he said with a smirk. Ariana spat at her captors feet.

"You will never be king…I will not allow it," she yelled.

"You know…I don't think you are in the position to threaten anyone, least of all me". Ariana glanced in the direction of the Sillmarils. Aden followed her glance and a cruel smile found his lips once more. "I see you have stumbled upon my little collection…just one more Sillmaril and I shall rule all of Middle Earth…and you…you shall be the…cherry…on top of my collection Ariana…but first I wish to sample my prize". Aden walked casually over to her before reaching out to caress her cheek. Ariana snapped at him, almost daring him to touch her. Aden smiled maliciously and reached around, grabbing her by her hair, pulling her face to his. "Good…it's no fun if you don't fight back," he said evilly before forcing his mouth onto hers.

Ariana bit his bottom lip, tasting the warm blood as it dripped from his mouth, but this only elicited a low groan from his lips as he let his hands move to her thigh, roaming beneath her skirt. She struggled to move her body out of his reach, but for all of her effort, she only managed to make him break the kiss. Aden waved his hand and Ariana felt two things happen at once. First, the iron restrains fell from her ankles and wrists, and second, she was now being restrained by what could only have been described as an iron leash.

Ariana tried to pull away but Aden yanked on the iron chain and she stumbled forward into him. Aden caught her and thrust her, face first, up against the wall. "Weather you agree to it or not, you _**will**_ submit to me Arianna. Now…you have no choice," he said through raged breathing. Ariana continued struggling as Aden's hands continued to travel over her body. He ripped at her skirt until it was no longer a barrier between his hands and the bare skin of her thighs. She bucked her hips in an effort to remove his hands but it only excited him more. She felt so weak, she wasn't sure if her powers would work or not, but she vowed that she would not be taken against her will again…she was no God damned damsel in distress. She let the heat begin to rise from within her. Within moments she was so hot that Aden jumped back from her, his hands burning.

Ariana slid down the wall, grabbing up her skirt and tying it back around her waist. Aden looked as though he were about to round on her again, when a low horn blew in the distance. He looked away from Ariana , off into the distance, towards Minas Tirith. Aden waved his hand and the chain that was attached to the restraint on her neck locked into the ground, Again gluing her to the spot.

"Don't worry my love…I shall return to finish what I started soon…there is just the small matter of destroying a city to attend to," he said with a smirk. He crossed the room and with a flourish of his cape, he was gone. Ariana pounded the floor with her fist, cracking the obsidian under her hand. Tears gushed from her eyes, and for that moment she could have been a scared little child.

She looked toward the balcony, out over the scorched landscape of Mordor, to the west, where light still glimmered past the jagged mountains and sobbed. She had failed all those who had counted on her to lead them out of this darkness. How ironic, she thought; that her life would end in darkness, when it had been her charge to bring light. She curled up in the far corner of the room and placed her head on her knees.

"Legolas…Legolas I'm sorry…please…if you can still hear me…I love you," she spoke through sobs. Her eyes grew heavy, the room began to blur, and then, thankfully, everything went black.

The night was waning over Edoras as Gimli made his way out into the rush of cool night air. There, at the far end of the golden hall's stone terrace stood Aragorn, arms crossed, head raised toward the veiled sky.

"Are ya sure we should have let the elf go alone?," Gimli asked gruffly. "I mean…well…not that I'm worried about the lad or anything, but well…it's Mordor," He continued sheepishly, not wishing to show his true concern for the elf. Aragorn sighed deeply, watching his breath, a gentle wisp of white steam, deliquescing on the night air.

"He did what he must…and so shall we. It would be an elf that made it through the black gates undetected…and in any case, we are needed here-". Aragorn's words trailed off in the on slot of screams that came from the golden hall. Aragorn and Gimli rushed back into the chamber. Gandalf was awake and still trying to make sense of the commotion. Pippin was writhing on the floor, screeching in inexplicable agony, the lost seeing stone of Isengaurd clutched tightly in his hands_. _Aragorn rushed to Pippin's side and freed the palantír from Pippin's grasp. The instant Aragorn's hands touched the stone his eyes rolled up into his head and he fell to the floor, his grip on the stone relinquished, the palantír rolled across the floor. Gandalf grabbed a cloak and threw it over the seeing stone. Merry had rushed to Pippin's side and was yelling his name frantically.

"Fool of a Took!," yelled Gandalf gruffly. He pushed Merry away and bent over a now frozen and shocked Pippin. Gandalf chanted something under his breath, while touching the hobbit's forehead. Pippin immediate woke from his nightmarish stupor panting and looking utterly horrified.

"Look at me," Gandalf commanded.

Pippin, who had now started to cry, turned his face to Gandalf, eyes closed, and muttered softly "Forgive me Gandalf,"

"Look at me. What did you see?," Gandalf pressed. Pippin turned his face away from Gandalf's but Gandalf turned Pippin's face back to face his.

"A tree. A white tree. In a courtyard of stone. It was dead!," Pippin cried hoarsely. "The city was burning,". he continued weakly. **"**Minas Tirith. Is that what you saw?," asked Gandalf urgently. "I saw...I saw him! I can hear his voice in my head," yelled Pippin in horror. "What did you tell him? Speak!," Gandalf commanded more forcefully. **"**He asked me my name. I didn't answer. He hurt me," he cried in gasps. "What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?," asked Gandalf gravely. "There was no lie in Pippin's eyes," Gandalf explained to the group, now standing tensely in the golden hall. "A fool, but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring. We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the palantír a glimpse of the Enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing. He knows the Heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still…strength, perhaps enough to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle-earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a king return to the throne of Men. If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war,".

"Tell me; why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?" asked king Théoden tersely.

"I will go," said Aragorn boldly. "No," said Gandalf. **"**They must be warned!" "They will be!," Gandalf said, leaning in to speak privately with Aragorn. _"_You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river, look to the black ships." he said quietly before turning to face the others." Understand this, things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith. And I won't be going alone." he said, his gaze moving in Pippin's direction.

Legolas moved silently along the jagged cliffs and peaks that rimmed Mordor East of the black gate. At first Legolas had not known of a surreptitious route into Mordor that would have him go undetected through the waste land between the bordering mountains and the tower of Barad-dur; yet it came to pass that as he had crossed the Argonath the Sillmaril began to glow with an almost inner light. As this happened Ariana' voice filled his mind. She was sobbing and her voice seemed all but defeated, but through the sobs he could hear her words. "Legolas…Legolas, I'm sorry…if you can still hear me…I love you,". In that moment Legolas' heart both ached and soared.

Her pain was his pain, yet the knowledge that she lived and that she not only needed him but loved him still, gave him resolve to rescue her, even if it cost him his life. It was then that the stone in the ring that graced his finger began to act almost as a compass, guiding him to a secluded part of the mountains due east of the black gates. Now he was perched noiselessly atop one of many jagged cliffs, looking down into the vast wastes of Mordor. In the distance stood the Tower of Barad-dur, The fiery eye of Sauron suspended between the tower's two spires. "I'm coming Ariana" he said softly to himself. The earth shook below him, yet he stood, immovable in he face of destruction.

Pippin stood in his room. The armor of the Guards of the Citadel lay upon his bed. Gandalf stood by the balcony door, gazing into the distance.

"So I imagine this is just a ceremonial position. I mean, they don't actually expect me to do any fighting, do they?," asked the hobbit as he examined the armor and sword. ** "**You're in the service of the steward now. You're going to have to do as you're told, Peregrin Took, Guard of the Citadel," said Gandalf in an uncharacteristically sarcastic manner. Pippin sighed before walking over to join Gandalf at the balcony. "It's so quiet," he said as he looked out into the gloomy night, illuminated only by the sporadic flashes of reddish light that issued from mount doom. "It's the deep breath before the plunge," said Gandalf warily. **"**I don't want to be in a battle, but waiting on the edge of one I can't escape is even worse," said Pippin, unnerved by the thought of waiting to be attacked. "Is there any hope, Gandalf, for Frodo and Sam?," the hobbit asked. "There never was much hope...just a fool's hope," said Gandalf with a small wry smile which quickly vanished. "Our Enemy is ready, his full strength gathered. Not only Orcs, but Men as well. Legions of Haradrim from the south. Mercenaries from the coast. All will answer Mordor's call. This will be the end of Gondor as we know it. Here the hammer-stroke will fall the hardest. If the river is taken, if the garrison at Osgiliath falls, the last defense of this city will be gone," said Gandalf dejectedly. **"**But we have the White Wizard, that's got to count for something. Gandalf?," Pippin asked hopefully.

Gandalf turned his gaze to the ominous peaks in the distance that stood black as pitch but visible in the reddened glow of the distance volcano. "Sauron has yet to release his deadliest servant. The one who will lead Mordor's armies in war. The one they say no living Man can kill. The Witch-king of Angmar. You've met him before. He stabbed Frodo on Weathertop. He is the lord of the Nazgûl, the greatest of the Nine. Minas Morgul is his lair,".

As if in response to Gandalf's evaluation of Sauron's might, the ground beneath them began to shake. The tremor was followed by two second of what seemed to be a collapsing silence; at once followed by a bright green pillar of light that seemed to emanate from Minas Morgul.

"We come to it at last. The great battle of our time. The board is set. The pieces are moving," said Gandalf with resigned finality. Peregrin Took, my lad, there is a task now to be done. Another opportunity for one of the Shire-folk to prove their great worth. You must not fail me," Said Gandalf looking towards the watchtower of Amon Din. Pippin, following Gandalf's gaze, was met with a moment of clarity and understanding. He turned from Gandalf and hurried towards the beacon tower. Pippin climbed to the top of the beacon, and with some effort, dumped the viscous oil on the wood before setting the beacon aflame. He stood there for moment a self-congratulatory look on his face at the wonderful job he had done, yet quickly realized that it wasn't particularly clever to stay on a lit pile of wood, and began climbing back down the tower. The soldiers guarding the beacon realized it was lit almost immediately, but by this time it was to late to do anything about it. Even then the beacons between Gondor and Rohan were being lit, one by one. **"**Hope is kindled," said Gandalf with a slow smile. Many miles away, Aragorn sat smoking a pipe in the outer barracks of Edoras. By chance he happened to look towards the distant mountains and saw the flickering of a flame amongst the mountain peaks. The beacon had been lit. He ran as swiftly as his legs could carry him through the city, up the palace stairs and threw open the doors of the golden hall. "The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid!," he said breathlessly, looking to King Théoden. Théoden looked up from the map he had been studying as Éowyn ran into the hall, standing next to Éomer. Everyone was silent, watching and waiting for Théoden's reaction. Théoden paused for only a moment before proclaiming "And Rohan will answer!".

Éowyn and Éomer let out the breaths they had been holding in anticipation and looked at each other with grim satisfaction; relief clearly written on their faces. "Muster the Rohirrim!" Théoden commanded. "Assemble the Men at Dunharrow, as many Men as can be found. You have two days. On the third, we ride for Gondor…and war.

Legolas waited for nightfall before he began his decent into Mordor. Stealthily, he navigated the jagged outcroppings of rock, careful not to draw unwanted attention. He had descended the cliffs in a part of the range which was not found on any map, for no one had traveled so far to the east, so close to the domain of Sauron, and lived to tell about it. A much smaller range linked the mountains surrounding Mordor to the base of Barad-Dur. This was Legolas' route, though he worried he would not be in time to prevent Aden's plans from coming to fruition. He looked out at the seemingly endless expanse of range that now stood between him and Arianna.

His heart was heavy with despair. Even an elf could not navigate this terrain and still make good time. It had already taken three days to travel this far undetected. If he was to reach Ariana in time to help the peoples of Gondor he would need help...he would need…to fly. The ring on his slender finger glowed faintly. He lifted the ring to his lips and closed his eyes tightly. "If it is in your power, grant me swift passage to rescue her," he whispered to the ring. Immediately the glow in the ring subsided. Legolas was worried for a moment that it was not possible for his request to be answered…then a pain, the likes of which Legolas hand never before experienced shot through his spine. He dropped to the ground, writhing in silent agony for a long minute, felling the muscles in his back twist and contort into a strange new form. When at last the pain had subsided Legolas stood shakily.

With much effort he worked the new muscles in his back and unfurled a pair of dark brown wings. His wings seemed much larger Than Ariana's…more masculine in some imperceptible way. Legolas stretched his massive wings and took flight, it was the most exhilarating feeling he had ever known, second only to a not so distant night in Rohan when his love had returned his affections. Thoughts of Ariana seemed to lend more strength to his wings and with a downward glide, he swept toward Barad-Dur, flying on the wings of a dark angel.

Ariana sat curled up tightly in the corner of the darkened room. She felt her strength waning as the hours crept past. She had no idea of the day or time. All recollection of a time and place outside of this hell had been all but forgotten. She knew not of the fate of her friends, or of the ring of power, nor had she seen anyone since Aden had left her here in this prison, save an orc, who now and again came bearing food, which she declined in her last desperate attempt to defy the master of this lightless abyss. Her hair was matted and crusted with dirt and filth. Dirt smudged her face and her white gown had been reduced to worn, yellowing taters. She felt a sense of venerability that she had never felt in her life. She was racked with guilt that she had failed in her quest and paralyzed with fear that at any moment she would hear a sudden uproar of triumph from the massive hoard of orcs below, by which point she wouldn't care if Aden returned to finish what he had begun. At that moment she heard soft foot falls in the corridor outside the room. She curled as deep into the corner as she could, put her head in her lap and waited. Tears streamed down her face as she heard the door creak open.

The footfalls entered, then stopped in the middle of the room. She didn't hear him approach, but when a hand touched the back of her shoulder she jerked away and lifted a hand to strike the monster who had done this to her. Instead a gentle hand caught her wrist before putting her hand to his face. Ariana raised her head to meet his gaze and her heart skipped so many beats she thought she might flat line where she sat. In place of the cold amber eyes of the man she had been expecting, where the azure blue eyes and soft features of Legolas.

Ariana couldn't contain herself; she threw her arms around him and began to sob uncontrollably. His arms encircled her and held her close to him. They embraced each other for a long moment before Legolas pulled back from Ariana. He released her from her chains and unbound her wings. Once freed, he pulled back from her once more, holding her tear-stained face between his hands. He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips; as if she might shatter with even the slightest show of force. He kissed her cheeks and forehead in much the same manner before burying his face in her neck. "Aden…did he try to hurt you again?" he asked tensely. Ariana choked back a small sob and quietly nodded her head. Legolas had to fight to keep his hatred for Aden from pouring out of him…not when they were in such a perilous position. This was not the place to release his loathing for the man; not with Ariana so weak and defenseless. Ariana was his sole concern at the moment…he would have to bide his time until he came face to face with his love's tormentor… then, he told himself, his twin blades would make short and messy work of the monster. Legolas put one arm around Ariana' waist and put her arm over his shoulder. She acquiesced and Legolas helped her gingerly to her feet.

Once Ariana was standing Legolas examined the state she was in. her skirt had been torn to shreds and had been tied back together in haste. Yellowish bruises marred her left cheek, neck, arms and thighs. She looked thin, beleaguered, and there was a fear in her eyes unlike anything he had ever seen. His hatred for Aden had grown to dominate every other emotion he had ever felt, save his love for the girl he now held in his arms. Ariana leaned into him, placing her free hand on his chest. She inhaled his sent and her body began to relax a bit. Legolas placed his hand over hers and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. That was when Ariana saw it. Upon his finger was a golden ring, inset with a white jewel that seemed to be glowing faintly.

"The Sillmaril…," Arianna said with weak sigh. "I thought I had lost it…or that Aden had taken it,"

"It fell from your head when you were taken. When I took it from the ground it transformed into a ring…it helped me find you…it gave me these," Legolas trailed off, motioning to his back. It was then that Ariana noticed Legolas' dark brown wings, made almost invisible by the dim light. Her eyes widened to dinner plates as she stroked them and startled when they twitched beneath her fingers. Legolas took her free hand and removing the ring from his finger he placed it on one of hers. The moment the ring was in place a brilliant flash of white filled the room. Legolas backed away from Ariana, blinded by the radiant glow. After a moment the glow subsided enough for him to make out Ariana's form. The ring dissolved in a shower of sparkles.

The stone had blossomed into a glittering, multi faceted starburst flower, now set into Arianna's brow. Her bruises had disappeared and her clothing had been restored. In place of her soot-stained corset was a white sleeveless tunic, cinched in place by a silver bodice. Equally shimmering leggings ended beneath white, leathery boots, laced to the knee with silver thread. Her long hair was pulled back into a thick braid that rested at her lower back. The glow of the jewel faded and Arianna's eyes rolled up into her head as she collapsed onto the floor, Legolas' catching her mid fall and lowering her into his lap. He cradled her in his arms tenderly, his free hand lifting a few loose strands of hair from her face. Arianna's eyes fluttered, then slowly opened. She lifted her hand tentatively to touch her forehead. "Huh…well that's going to be a conversation starter," she said with a small smile. Legolas shook his head in frustration.

"The dart that pierced you at Helm's Deep was tipped with poison. I need to get you to back to Edoras to heal you properly," he said seriously. Arianna looked at him questioningly.

"Edoras? Legolas, we have to get to Minas Tirith. Aden and Sauron are preparing to attack . The people of Gondor need us-". Ariana paused, her eyes glazing over in deep concentration. "Actually, we can't leave. This story isn't going to end the way it's supposed to…Aden knows the hobbit's movements as well as I and he would have set a trap for them to prevent the ring of power from being destroyed,"

"Only Sauron can wield the ring. Why would he wish it to survive if he truly plans to destroy Sauron himself? What use does he have for it?". Ariana's brow creased in frustration. There had to be something she was missing. She thought through every encounter she and Aden had had since she had come to this world. Her dreams of destruction, of him searching for something...a means to an end. She knew the legend of the three stones; one cast into the bowels of the earth, one cast into the sea, and one taken to the stars. Ariana had assumed that the Sillmaril Galadriel had given her was the one that the Valar had made a star, since the other two were lost. It occurred to her that just because the other two were lost didn't mean she and Aden couldn't reclaim them…after all, they were the ones with almost unlimited power. How hard would it be for him to search an ocean or chasm…and if it was this easy to reunite the Sillmarils…then…?. Her eyes grew wide and she gasped loudly, causing Legolas to jump in surprise. " What is it?"

"I know why Aden wants the ring,"

"Tell me,"

"He wants to free Morgoth from the veil between this world and mine…he wants to take Morgoth's power and use it to cross back over into our world,". Legolas backed up in shock.

"That's impossible…the only way he could free Morgoth is by uniting all three Silmarils…and you posses the only jewel that wasn't lost,"

"He's been looking for the others…and he has found them," Ariana motioned to the pedestal at the other end of the room. Legolas followed her motion and froze. "I've seen in my dreams what he had planned for Middle Earth…they neglected to show me his master scheme. The Valar gave me this Sillmaril to protect it from Aden," She said, touching the jeweled flower at her temple once more. "That's why Aden wanted me so badly. He wishes to use me to help him find the last Sillmaril. He doesn't know I have it because the Sillmarils lie outside the boundaries of second sight. We can't see objects made by the Valar. If…when I refuse to help him locate it he plans to ask for a trade…the ring of power and my friends' lives for the final Sillmaril,".

"But why would he think he could command Morgoth? It makes no sense,"

"He's overestimating his power. He thinks he can destroy Morgoth and take Morgoth's power for his own. If he succeeds he will destroy this world and mine. If he fails Morgoth will be free and will once again posses the Sillmarils…I've got to stop him,". Legolas grimaced and bore her up to face him.

"Ariana, you can't possibly expect me to let you fight him alone. Not in this condition. Not ever. I wont lose you again. I can't lose you again," he said gruffly. Ariana kissed him softly on the lips, then pulled back.

"Legolas, if we don't fight this world will end," she said calmly. Legolas lowered his head.

"If I lose you again…my world will end," he whispered. Ariana threw her arms around him and held him close.

"You can't lose me…I'm yours until the ending of the world…which may be in the next 24 hours if I do nothing,". Legolas was silent for along moment, embracing her before getting to his feet.

"Do I have a choice?," he asked.

"None whatsoever," Ariana replied with a wry smile. Legolas helped her to her feet and looked around the room.

"I'm pretty sure Aden's minions will notice a winged elf carrying a girl out of this place," said Legolas with a halfhearted smirk.

"Not if we are invisible," said Ariana, letting out a small sigh. "I think I have enough energy for that. "Take my hand,". Legolas did as commanded and a moment later the darkened room was deserted.

"Tell the Men to break cover. We ride for Minas Tirith," yelled Faramir. The battle had begun in the still of the night and now hordes of orcs were streaming through Osgiliath, the Nazgûl and fellbeasts circling the city from above.

"Fall back! Fall back to Minas Tirith!," Cried Faramir in retreat. Faramir and the soldiers mounted their horses and began to flee from the city in haste. The maddened sound of frantic hooves shook the ground as the men of Gondor continued their headlong flight from Osgiliath. Dark shadows swept the ground as above them, the Nazgûl darted in and out, pick off horses and riders alike as the men made there escape. In the far distance, the gates of Minas Tirith opened releasing a white horse and rider; galloping swiftly towards the fleeing riders. "It's the White Rider!," called one of the soldiers Gandalf and Pippin, mounted upon Shadowfax, rode towards the retreating army. As they neared the Men of Gondor, Gandalf raised his staff; and pure, white light issued forth, driving the Nazgûl back. Gandalf turned and fell in at the head of the company as they withdrew into Minas Tirith. "Mithrandir! They broke through our defenses. They've taken the bridge and the west bank. Battalions of Orcs are crossing the river," said Faramir breathlessly. "It is as the Lord Denethor predicted! Long has he foreseen this doom!," shouted one of the Gondorian soldiers. "Foreseen and done nothing!" snapped Gandalf. As he turned around atop Shadowfax, he revealed Pippin who was sitting in front of him. Faramir stared at Pippin, who upon noticing Faramirs' gaze, lowered his face. Gandalf noticed the exchange and looked from pippin to Faramir. "Faramir? This is not the first Halfling to have crossed your path?,". It was more of a statement than a question."No," replied Faramir. At this Pippin looked up, his face brightening.

"You've seen Frodo and Sam!," the hobbit exclaimed. Faramir nodded at Pippin.

"Where? When?" asked Gandalf.

"In Ithilien, not two days ago,". Pippin and Gandalf traded looks of relief, though the feeling was short lived. "Gandalf, they've taken the road to the Morgul Vale," Faramir continued. The smile on Gandalf's face faded as the Capitan's words pierced his thoughts. He looked at the Capitan, eyes filling with worry. "And then the Pass of Cirith Ungol?," Gandalf questioned. Faramir nodded silently.

"What does that mean? What's wrong?," asked Pippin, thoroughly confused about the change in the two men's faces.

Gandalf's brow furrowed in understanding and concern "Faramir, tell me everything,". _

WoopWoop! It took three full days and a lot of rewriting…but it is finish…sort of…my rewrite of Wings Of an Angel! Expect a new chapter up next Sunday or Monday!


End file.
